To Desire A Black Heart
by Goddess of the East
Summary: Sakura finds herself transported into enemy territory after finding out that she had been betrayed by the people she loved. There is one man who offers to avenge her, but with revenge comes a hefty price. Body and soul included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto. Credits to the owner of the image that was used in the story.**

**Author's Drabbles:**** First fanfic everyone! Please go easy on me and hope you enjoy! Happy Reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The thought of giving up had never been this tempting.

Haruno Sakura had been running since God knows how long and wanted nothing more than to stop and take a long rest. Unfortunately for her pursuers and fortunately for her, her will to survive overcame the pleas of her fatigued body and became her driving force to continue. No matter how painful it was.

She wheezed her way through the forest without any particular direction in mind. She was simply running where her legs led her, was careful to duck to avoid any low lying tree branches and would hastily jump over large uprooted roots. She was literally dragging herself already, at the same time trying to maintain her pace despite her exhaustion and the protests of her body.

She wasn't that much of a runner, really, and she avoided any (if not all) chances of exercising. However, considering the state of the forest terrain and her current speed she could not help but feel proud of herself.

'_Faster! Run faster dammit!' _She scolded herself and winced when a sharp, broken branch created a new cut on her already bloody arm.

She couldn't die like this. Not yet. Not here in this unknown forest and certainly _not now._

However Sakura was fully aware that she will not be able to last long. If this goes on her body will eventually give up and she will collapse.

'_I will not…'_ She gasped when she suddenly lost her footing but luckily she was able to recover half a second later. _'Give up…without… a FIGHT!'_

Sakura finally had the chance to stop when her exhausted jade orbs caught sight of what seemed to be a large black wall. She gradually lessened her pace and came into a complete halt when she was about ten feet away from it. She desperately tried to catch her breath, which came out in loud wheezes, while she supported herself with her hands on her knees.

The wall was made out of sturdy looking black stones that were stacked together until they were at least a hundred feet high and spanned beyond what her eyes could see.

It was simply massive and it sent a clear message to whoever looked at it:

KEEP OUT.

Of course it would take more than a wall to stop her.

Suddenly, Sakura's loud, strenuous breaths were cut short when she let out a sickening heave and began to throw up.

It took a few minutes before the vomiting episodes ceased and left Sakura feeling weak as ever. She leaned her back onto the cold wall to help her remain standing while she used the back of her right hand to wipe her mouth. The sound of her fast heart beat echoed in her head.

This is not good. Not good at all. If she stayed here a little longer, they will surely catch up and it will be the end of her.

Sakura, mustering up all her remaining will and energy, began to drag herself to try and find the entrance with one hand still holding onto the wall for support. Considering the fact that it was already very late, she inwardly hoped that the guards were asleep so that she could sneak in effortlessly. If not, well, maybe there must be another way in.

She didn't know where she was but she knew that whatever was inside this wall, may it be a city or a village, it would be her only chance of survival.

It is actually a 'no other choice' situation.

Unfortunately, the borders seemed endless and Sakura began to feel desperation and fatigue conquering her. Her half lidded eyes gazed disdainfully at the wall that spanned beyond her.

'_This is not good… when will this wall end?'_

Soon, Sakura decided to stop to catch her breath and bent down with her hands on her knees. Struggling to suppress the nausea and trying to even out her breathing at the same time, she furiously blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

'_I can't give up…'_

"She had _finally _grown tired."

She turned around in slow resignation to face the speaker, still panting, her fists clenched tightly and her emerald eyes haunted and hollow.

There were three bald men. No, these were not men, for they look more like monsters. They were freakishly tall; at least six feet four in height and their muscles were thick and burly. They wore what seemed to be scraps of clothing sewn together that formed a pair of pants. Multiple scars adorned their body as if they were pieces of skin and body parts glued together...only that the glue did not stick.

And hell they didn't seem to look like they had chased her at all, as if they were just waiting for her to get tired and give up.

"Took you long enough." The shortest one that stood on the far right sneered. "Now you got yourself all sweaty."

"Fuck off." She growled menacingly and the one on the centre, which seemed like their leader, laughed boisterously.

"She's a fierce one. I like her." He commented and smiled viciously at her.

"I'm glad you find me amusing." Sakura's words oozed with sarcasm before she rolled her eyes and swallowed hard. Right now she felt so pathetic for giving up, or maybe for even trying. However, her injured ego was the least of her worries.

"We gave you your chance, now it's your turn to satiate us." The leader huffed arrogantly while he began to make his way towards her. Sakura, refusing to give up, began to back up as well and gave him the nastiest look that she could muster. "Besides, we'll make it as quick and as less painful as possible, I promise."

The two lackeys vanished and before she could even wonder where they went, they suddenly reappeared to each side of her and grabbed her wrists. Despite her weakened state Sakura used all of her energy to thrash and struggle, but their grips were like manacles. The more she struggled, the tighter their grip got.

"Let go of me! LET GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to kick them away, but she was too weak to retaliate. Too worn out. Hot tears began to cascade down her flushed cheeks and Sakura found her energy abandoning her quickly until she was reduced to nothing but sobs.

She was going to die. Of all the possible circumstances that she had imagined as her death, she had never thought that she would die as someone else's dinner. The thought of it made her smile sadly. She also did not expect to die this young. Realization dawned upon that she had led a very unfulfilling life, which achieved little to none.

When he was near enough the leader crouched down so they were at least eye level. She winced when she felt his calloused fingers make contact with her skin as he brushed away the matter hair that collected on her right shoulder.

"Where should I start…ah, how about here?" Her pale face twisted in abhorrence when she felt his hot breath against her ear. These monsters smelled like rotten flesh and she knew that they had that stench for a reason. She was about to become one of those 'reasons'.

Much to Sakura's horror, he began to scrape his long sharp fingernail against her shoulder. The blood began to ooze out slowly causing her to whimper helplessly.

"We'll drain you out and then eat you. Like I promised we'll make it as quick as possible… consider this a parting gift for you pretty one." He licked the blood from his finger and she could hear the other two slurping in delight, excited to also get a taste of her blood and flesh.

At least she would die quickly; Sakura thought and felt an extremely teeny-weeny small ounce of gratefulness to these monsters.

A few moments later, the leader placed the tip of his fingernail back to her skin and retraced the wound. Deeper this time. Way deeper.

An agonized scream erupted from her pale lips.

All of a sudden, the pain from her shoulder ceased followed by a strangled yell. Sakura cracked her eyes open just in time for her to see the leader's body being smashed into a nearby tree. A cloaked figure held the large man in place by holding his neck and raised him as though he was nothing but an empty rag doll. Sakura examined the gloved hand that held onto the monster's neck. The dark leather almost matched the dirt on her skin.

Though the man attacking the monster was clearly tall and fit, she could see nothing of the features concealed beneath his hood.

"No—No." The leader managed to plead before a loud crack and gurgle filled the chilly midnight air. Sakura bit back a scream when the head detached itself from the body and fell onto the ground with a loud thump.

Seeing their leader dead, the other two monsters roared in anger and tossed Sakura to the cobblestone floor. She let out a yelp of pain as the remaining two monsters began to charge at the tall hooded figure.

"W-Watch out!" She screamed to try and alert the cloaked man since he still had his back facing them. However, he moved so quickly that she only saw a black blur moving around the two other barbarians, who seemed just as confused as she was. Exactly five seconds later, she saw the two monsters collapse with blood gushing out of their lifeless bodies.

The hooded man casually leaped over the bodies and faced her.

She gaped at him not in horror but with complete astonishment.

She peered into the darkness beneath his hood but saw nothing. Still, he felt his eyes upon her face, judging, weighing, testing. She was surprised that albeit her current situation, she still felt her face heating up in embarrassment."T-Thank…"

He raised a hand to silence her and she wisely shut her mouth. A few seconds passed before he bent down and placed an arm round her shoulders and the other underneath her knees. When he heaved her up (with ease, mind you), her mouth almost watered at the scent that welcomed her nostrils.

She had never smelt something so desirable. A luscious mix of sandalwood, a hint of musk and woody, earthy spice. It reminded her of a storm in a rainforest. A storm that she would be too happy to get caught in.

Sakura rested her head on his hard chest and took in a deep breath just to spoil herself further. She felt his grip tighten around her body before darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

'_**Stay away from me! How DARE you! How dare you do this to her Kei? She loved you! Trusted you!'**_

'_**Come on Rina, you know I've liked you since we were young… you said you'd be happy if I was with Sakura…and you were already engaged to that…that lord or something! What was I supposed to do?!'**_

'_**What nerve you have, claiming that the princess of the land has a crush on you! And toying on Sakura's feelings! Have you got no shame?'**_

'_**Claim? They are not mere claims Rina! We have been aware of our feelings towards each other since we were young Rina. You and I know that very well.'**_

'_**No—I—'**_

Sakura awakened at the sound of her own sob and instantly realized that she had been crying in her sleep. And judging by the tightness in her chest and her light hiccupping, she had been crying for quite a while now. The multitude of sensations that came a few seconds later besieged her. A painful ringing in her head, stinging from the wounds that were trying to heal and the feeling of soreness from her overworked muscles. It was as though she had been run over by a heavy, wild animal and still managed to survive.

She felt dreadful.

Soon enough, she took in a deep breath and caught the fragrance of sunshine and garden flowers, before turning to the side and hid her face in the plush, soft, sweet scented pillow.

Wait…what?

Sakura sat up so fast that an inevitable wave of dizziness hit her making her hiss in contempt. Placing a hand on her head, she waited for the pain and wooziness to disappear and closed her eyes hoping that it would alleviate her suffering. By the time she recovered, she reopened her eyes and waited for her vision to readjust before taking in the sight in front of her.

She was actually covered in luxurious crimson sheets in an enormous, four poster canopy bed accentuated by white and almost translucent drapes. Red walls with gold trimmings surrounded her and intricately carved furniture decorated the room that rested atop a large blood red carpet. In addition, a few feet away was a fireplace made of white marble and gold, and it seemed like the fire had died while she was asleep due to the pile of embers that scattered on the fireplace floor. Crawling towards the end of the bed, she looked up and saw two black iron chandeliers that illuminated the room with a soft warm white glow.

"Oh…my God." Sakura whispered in awe and shock. It was a beautiful room, not to mention extremely ostentatious. It is certainly not a normal house, because normal houses did not have rooms like these.

Maybe an estate?

No. This looked like a room worthy for a palace.

Looking down she realized that she was wearing a long but very comfortable off white night gown complete with frills and lace details and her skin was clean, albeit covered in bandages. She touched her shoulder where the monster had scraped his fingernails and felt some bandages there too, wincing at the memory that it accompanied. Moving on, she also noticed that her once dirty and matted black hair had also been washed, which now felt undeniably smooth and soft underneath her fingertips. It smelled like a mixture of jasmine and cherry blossoms too.

Actually, her real hair colour was pink. Very odd but also very true. She had decided to dye it after getting tired of her schoolmates' incessant taunting (calling her a freak and some other vulgar names) and the rebuke of her teachers who refused to accept and believe her explanation that pink was actually her natural hair colour. And to top it all off, instead of proving it to the teachers her _oh so loving _(note the sarcasm here) parents just decided to let her dye her hair. It stayed that way from that day onwards.

Eager to explore the room further Sakura swung her legs to the end of the bed with exaggerated slowness. She simply ignored the groaning protest of her muscles and the stinging that came from her wounds, then leaned on the nearby bedside table for support before attempting to stand up. Her legs were frail and wobbly, but fortunately it still had enough strength to support her and Sakura was tempted for a second to return to the comforts of the bed but had to decide against it.

She needed to know where she was or if it was safe enough to stay here. Moreover, she will only be able to know by looking around for clues. _'So no sleeping for you yet Sakura.' _She reprimanded herself and took one cautious step forward, then another, then another.

All of a sudden, her knees buckled and she lurched forward making her yelp in surprise, as she then speedily pressed her palms onto the nearby wall to break her fall. Once she steadied herself and her heartbeat, Sakura felt something from underneath her fingers. She charily retrieved her hand and fixed her eyes on what seemed to be a symbol that almost blended with the background. It blended so easily that you have to be exceptionally close or observant to notice.

A lump formed in her throat and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Of course, it only took her mere milliseconds to identify the emblem. It was the insignia of their enemy country, the land of bloodbaths and viciousness, Zalinia. She could not possibly be mistaken, for she had seen this symbol many times on their soldier's armour who became their country's prisoners of war.

'_Of course you idiot! The colours of the room alone are a testament of it!' _Sakura screeched at herself and felt her scalp prickle. _'Was I in the borders of their capital city when I was saved?'_

Sakura stood frozen on the spot while she tried to put the pieces all together. A room worthy of a palace, an unknown city border, monsters and most importantly, a wall with an embossed insignia of their country.

It felt as though blood has drained from her entire body. Of course, most if not all of Zalinia's population consisted primarily of demons and other mythical creatures, unlike her own country that consisted mainly of elves and humans.

She was in one of Zalinia's many palaces. And that can't be good.

How long had she been staying here? Are they aware that she is a citizen and the royal physician of Elentiya? If so, why did they let her stay here and even let her heal? The thought of staying in an enemy territory was simply too precarious and abhorrent. She needed to get out of here; she needed to escape and as soon as possible would be wise.

It was then that the memory of that fateful night came upon her and felt that desire that had enveloped her when she first laid eyes on her cloaked saviour. Was he a citizen of this country? Or worse, a soldier?

'_So why did he save me? A complete stranger?' _She lingered at the thought, especially her last memory of the mysterious cloaked man and his oh so wonderful scent, but she shook it off a mere second later. _'No, I have to get out of here.'_

But there's no use daydreaming here and waiting to be (possibly) killed though, so she took in a deep breath and began examining the tapestry and furniture that surrounded her. There were no windows in the room, but only a glass door that led to the balcony outside and to her left was a pair of wooden double doors that for sure led to the main hallways. Judging from the view in the balcony, she could tell that she was in the second, if not third floor. In addition, she was confident that guards were posted below so she ruled the balcony out.

Therefore, she began to study the room further. Fortunately, no one came to bother her for the next hour but she found herself so fatigued from her efforts that her head began to spin again. Sakura grunted and sat down on the soft bed to get a few minutes of rest. Letting out a small sigh, her jade orbs caught sight of a small black chest with a gold lock that sat a few feet away from her. It was in front of one of the glass door's curtains.

Odd, it seems to be a weird place to put a chest in.

Silently she stood up and walked towards the chest. She knelt down and saw that it had a simple bolt in lock, made out of gold with onyx stones accentuating the corners. Cautiously she began to unlock it and opened the lid. The lid creaked in response and felt quite thwarted to find a pile of neatly folded tapestries of various designs and colours. Her shoulders drooped and let out a dramatic sigh before she slammed the lid shut, making the curtain behind it flutter.

The curtains. Interesting.

Sakura stood up and slowly pulled back the large crimson curtain. Much to her surprise, a wooden ridge appeared, then another, then another, eventually revealing a small wooden door. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down in glee (as if she could, given the state that she was in) at her recent discovery.

She had finally found it! Her way out. Or so she hoped.

Grabbing the candlestick nearest to her, Sakura's pale hand grasped the black iron door handle and pushed. It did not move at her first try, so Sakura used her good shoulder to enable her to push harder. The door finally budged and a soft gush of old smelling air wafted in her face. Gulping, she held out her candle and her footstep marred the smooth layer of dust that had lay sleeping on the stone floor for quite some time now.

A dark passageway loomed before her.

The sound of her own heartbeat pounded in her ear. It was a small hallway with barely enough space to move around and the cold air gave her goose bumps. The walls were made of stone as well and as expected, there were cobwebs everywhere. The air moved towards the end of the passageway as if it was enticing her to continue and Sakura hoped that it would not be a dead end. Nevertheless, it was better than sitting idly and waiting for her fate back in the room, so she decided to continue. Besides she could just come back when things did not end up well.

The hallway was deathly quiet and she felt herself getting more nervous as time passed by. Every now and then, she would look over her shoulder to check if the door was still open and found herself feeling extremely queasy when she turned into a corner making her lose sight of the exit. She certainly did not want to end up being trapped here and she wanted herself to believe that this hallway was made for a reason, or that it would not lead her to a dead end.

Seeing that the candle was burning out quickly, Sakura began to quicken her steps but was still careful not to move to fast or risk extinguishing the flame. She also tried to be alert for any shuffle or any click or hell maybe even footsteps, but nothing but silence and cold air enveloped her.

When the light from the candle finally snuffed out, Sakura's breath hitched and panic began to set in.

'_Shit!' _She thought and brisk walked to whatever was the end of the hallway with her hand trailing against the dusty old wall. She did not care anymore, she needed to get out. Her brisk walking made her start to limp but she urged on while trying to alleviate the gnawing edginess by chewing on the inside of her cheek. In her haste, she howled in pain when she suddenly hit a hard surface and colourful curses came out of her mouth. Sakura pinched her nose as the other hand began to feel the surface, but despite her pain, she felt a surge of hope crawling into her again.

She felt a ridge that was very similar to the one back in the room so she tried to find a door handle. She was very happy when she realized it had one as well, so she took a deep breath and pulled with gentle force. It creaked and opened as she bent down to take a sneak peak, just to be sure.

There was a table and a sink. Lucky for her, it seemed like the room was deserted and figured this was because they were all asleep. She gave it a few more seconds just to be sure and when she heard nothing, she straightened up and pulled harder. Sakura did not walk out immediately though and waited again, before she jutted out her candlestick, then her head, then her body.

The moonlight that shone from a single, circular window from way up the wall was the only source of light in the room although it was more than enough to illuminate everything inside. Her jade orbs caught sight of an array of pots, pans and cooking utensils in different shapes and sizes, as well as a long sink that occupied an entire section of the room and on the opposite side rested three humungous kilns and a couple of smaller sized ovens. In the middle of the room was a long wooden table that looked worn from age and use and above it hung three iron chandeliers.

It was a secret passageway that led directly to the kitchen. But why? Was it used as an exit in case of an emergency? Or a passageway for secret rendezvous? Either way, Sakura did not care. All she wanted was to get out of this place as soon as possible.

However, as if on cue, a loud growl emanated from her stomach that startled her in the process. She held in a sigh and absentmindedly placed a hand on her stomach, before she began to search the room for their food bin. Even if the thought of eating made her feel ill, she had to eat something or else she will collapse along the way.

-Tink-

Sakura spun around so fast that she got dizzy, but she was fortunate enough to grab hold on the nearby sink that enabled her to regain her balance. "Who's there?" She whispered warily, her heart beating against her ribs as she squinted through the darkness. For a few seconds her ears were filled with the sound of her own heartbeat, until it she heard the click of a footstep, followed by another, then another.

Gradually, a tall man emerged from the darkness and into the moonlight. Sakura stopped breathing and felt her blood getting hotter at the mere sight of him. She could feel her cheeks redden and her face heating up, her body dying to close the distance and feel the warmth of his skin and her heart and mind pulsating with instant desire. These sensations beleaguered her and if not for her hand that was leaning on the sink, her knees would have buckled and she would have fallen to her knees in complete resignation.

He simply was the most beautiful man that she had ever seen.

He had hair that was as black as midnight, intense eyes that seemed like they were made of onyx, which contrasted very well to his snow-white complexion and his lips…oh those lips. He was tall, maybe around six feet two and even through his clothes, she could very well tell that he is fit and his body well built. _Deliciously _well built. He wore a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned enough to reveal a portion of his muscled chest with sleeves that were hastily rolled up until his elbows. Paired with his shirt were black pants and dark copper coloured boots.

He looked so striking that Sakura thought it was a sin for such a creature to exist. She knew that she was overreacting, but the problem is she could not stop herself from doing so. It was as if this man was luring, awakening something from deep inside of her that she did not even know even existed…up until now that is.

'_Focus Sakura!' _Sakura was finally able to grab hold of awareness and took in a sharp intake of breath. Her lungs hurt that made her wonder as to how long she had stopped breathing. It felt like she had been suffocating, in a good way that is. As much as she wanted to, she could not tear her gaze off him and he seemed to have the same problem as well. They stood in complete silence for a long time as though they were absorbing each other's presence.

He looked at her as though he could see right through her soul and Sakura felt herself fidget awkwardly under his gaze. Nevertheless, even with his God like features Sakura could tell that he looked weary. Tired even. In addition, he was also holding up a pan on his right hand.

A frying pan.

"Erm… good evening." Sakura managed to find her voice and her eyes travelled to the cooking utensil on his hand. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Were you cleaning up?" It was a wonder why she could still speak and felt herself swell with pride at her childish achievement.

Despite his regal features, she would not be surprised if he was a servant though. As elegant as he looked like there is still a likelihood that he may be an aristocrat and most of them, including nobles, give up their children to serve the royal family in hopes of associating with them (or maybe seduce them in the process). It occurs rarely, but happens nonetheless.

With her question, the man slowly tore his eyes off her and onto the pan on his hand, where she saw him purse his lips then returned his gaze a few seconds later. Sakura was almost knocked unconscious when a smile slowly crept on his lips and he lowered his hand, before performing a respectful bow. She raised an eyebrow and a inquisitive look crossed her features. So she was right?

"My deep apologies my lady, yes I was indeed." He said in a dark, baritone voice that echoed in her head. He straightened up and placed the frying pain on the table beside him. "My lady, if I may be so bold to ask, what are you doing here in the kitchens at this time of the night? Surely a guest of the Emperor should have asked a servant to fetch some food for her."

'_So he thinks I'm a guest?' _Of course, the Emperor of this land was renowned for his philandering ways and was rumoured to bed a new woman every night. She could use that knowledge to her advantage, but will it be worth it? Or will she be too obvious?

"I needed some fresh air." Were the first words that escaped her trembling lips. "My name is Nana." She lied confidently. It was a pitiable try, but it was the first name that came into her mind. Sadly enough, it was also the name of her first pet that had passed away when she was five years old.

The man seemed to absorb her words for a moment, before another breath-taking smile appeared on his face. He gave another bow and straightened himself up. "My name is Naruto and it is a pleasure to meet you my Lady." He announced with unexpected pride before he clapped his hands twice, making her jump slightly in surprise. The three chandeliers above ignited to life and basked the once dark kitchens with a bright, warm white glow. "Are you hungry by any chance Lady Nana? That must be your reason for your visit here. I'll fix you something to eat, yes?"

"Um, no, it's fine. Really." Sakura responded immediately and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I can fix a meal myself. It is fine. You can go and retire."

"I do ask for forgiveness my Lady, but as long as I am here I cannot let you do that." He replied gingerly and strode across the room towards the place where the pots hung. "It would be such a waste for your lovely hands to be tainted with a chore that is worthy for a servant."

Sakura blushed. Did she really look like a guest of the Emperor? That or she looked like one of the whores that he bedded every night. She was about to continue refusing his request when her stomach rumbled for the second time, making her groan inwardly in humiliation. Naruto noticed this as he gave her a side-glance and gave her a reassuring smile. She could not help but smile back, albeit awkwardly.

"Please, have a seat. I'll prepare a fast meal for you." He said and Sakura felt as though he had just ordered her and felt a sudden feel of compulsion to follow his request. Nevertheless, she finally gave up, sighed, before pulling out one of the chairs and sat down. She then propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her palm as she watched Naruto's back while he worked with finesse.

Taking out a pot that had water inside of it, he placed it atop a fire that he had recently created. It was then he began to create a mixture, which Sakura recognized was for creating dough and once it was ready and had enough volume, he pulled out a strainer like utensil and pushed it out. That was when she realized that he was trying to make noodles.

"Lady Nana?" He broke the ice thirty minutes later and Sakura snapped out of her reverie. He began to pour the dough strips onto the now boiling water. "Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

Sakura's heartbeat began to race. "Go ahead." She replied with as much confidence as she could muster. He finished pouring the noodles and went back to his working area where he opened a nearby bin and pulled out an array of vegetables. The sound of flowing water filled the room as he washed the vegetables underneath it.

"Why do you have so many injuries?" He asked idly and spared her a glance.

Shit. She forgot about the bandages.

"I'm a very clumsy person, which isn't a good type of person to go on horseback riding." She started and faked a long sigh. Wow, she was getting good in lying, or so she thought so. "That added together plus the horse not liking me isn't a very good combination." She added a laugh to give it a more believable flair.

Naruto 'hmphed' thoughfully and began to chop the cleaned vegetables. "Yes, from what I can see." He laughed quietly. "Though I am sorry to see your wounds. I do hope you recover soon." He chopped with remarkable efficiency that made Sakura envious, but she knew she did not have time getting jealous with his chopping skills. There was still that notion of her escape.

But as of now, she decided that she'll just spoil herself by watching him. The memory of her saviour flickered in her mind and she idly wondered regarding who he really was. Maybe he was just a simple citizen (who has crazy combat skills) and decided to help her out. Or maybe he was a soldier who took pity on her. She will never know for sure, but she will remember how he smelled like. Good God. The thought of it alone made her insides churn. For some reason, her gaze went back to Naruto.

'_**Kei! Let me go! I do not wish to associate with you any further! You are nothing but a traitor to me!'**_

'_**I know you do not mean those words. You love me as I love you. Look at me Rina. Look…at…me.'**_

'_**When do you plan on telling her? We can't keep this further…'**_

'_**In due time. I am trying to see if she ready…'**_

That oh so familiar pang of pain erupted in her chest and Sakura leaned back on the chair with a frown on her lips. Kei was the Captain of the Royal Guard in their country and had been her lover for the past seven months, only to find out that fateful night that he had loved not her, but her best friend, Elentiya's Beloved Princess Rina.

Worst part is, Rina felt the same.

With the memories that came, Sakura began to lose awareness of the things around her and completely zoned out. She did not know how long she had been daydreaming until something roused her from her stupor. It was a mouth-watering aroma of spices, meat, noodles and vegetables and that was when she noticed the steaming bowl of noodles sitting in on the table in front of her. Looking up to Naruto, she found him gazing intently at her while wiping his hands on the towel. "Are you okay Lady Nana?"

"Mm. I'm sorry, I just zoned out. It looks delightful Naruto." She smiled earnestly and thanked him when he handed her some eating utensils. He tossed the towel over his shoulder then leaned against the sink, before he gestured towards the noodles.

"Thank you for that kind compliment." He returned the smile and nodded. "Please, enjoy."

'_Oh I will.' _Sakura beamed before enthusiastically digging in. Oh God it tasted absolutely delicious. It was very well cooked and what made it even more scrumptious was the hint of spice that he had added. She loved spicy food. "Oh my goodness Naruto. It tastes absolutely wonderful!" She let out a very unlady like moan and closed her eyes. Her stomach finally quieted down as she ate more.

She was so engrossed with the food that she failed to notice the look of seriousness that was plastered in Naruto's face. He continued to lean onto the sink and watched her with his arms crossed. He was amazed when he realized that she was done with her food in just a matter of minutes. Talk about being hungry.

"I am glad that you enjoyed the meal Lady Nana." He grinned and saw her blush once more. Now that she ate, she had more colour in her face, which made her look more human. More alive. Sakura nodded contentedly and thanked him again when he handed her a glass of water, which she consumed in just a few gulps. Meanwhile Naruto placed the dirty dishes onto the nearby sink and covered it with the towel. "These may be cleaned tomorrow. It is already very late."

A guilty looked crossed Sakura's features. "Again, I'm sorry to have disturbed you Naruto. You even made me a meal when you should have been resting."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "I've never come across a lady like you ma'am. I never had heard a person of your stature thank a servant for their services. You shouldn't." He said in amusement and she let out a whimsical sigh then a chuckle.

"Even so, the meal was far too delicious that it would be ungrateful of me not to thank you." She stood up and cleared her throat. It was time to escape. Even if she wanted to talk to him more, she knew that she had lingered long enough and she needed to get out as soon as possible. "I shall be taking my leave now. You can get some well-deserved rest Naruto. Again, thank you."

Much to her frustration (and hidden delight), Naruto did not move a single inch.

"Let me have the honour of accompanying you back to your room Ma'am." Naruto offered and the smile faded from Sakura's face. "Please. It would be unwise for you to walk alone at this time of the night, especially if you are wearing nothing but your night gown."

Sakura's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. She looked down and was thankful to the heavens that the nightgown was made of a thick cloth so that it perfectly hid everything and kept her warm at the same time. Not like the flimsy night gowns that she got accustomed to wear back in the palace. "Ah. Yes. I do apologize, how rude of me to show up in such indecent clothing."

"I must apologize as well. But with the way you look, you are far from indecent my Lady." He said in a different tone that made Sakura to look at him. The way he said those words made her knees weak and she did not even understand why he affected her so much. Was it his looks? No. Though he was beautiful, she had encountered other good-looking people like him but she did not feel like this. She felt…drawn to him.

"T-Thank you." She sputtered and to her surprise Naruto did not smile back as she had expected. He turned around and saw his shoulders droop. "Naruto?"

"Ah yes." He cleared his throat and faced her again. He began to stride towards door that she had emerged from and both of his eyebrows rose dubiously. "You used this passageway my lady?"

"Yes, I saw the door out of plain curiosity." She replied and was happy that she was now telling the truth. She did not like lying for a long time. "It led me to the kitchens." _'And to you.'_

"Hmm. Odd, I had never noticed this door before." He said with genuine astonishment and he grabbed the candlestick that she had carried with her earlier. "Would you give me the honour my lady?" Naruto asked and gave her one of his breathtaking smiles again. Sakura knew she could not have the energy or will to resist him, especially if he smiled at her. It just feels so…precious for some reason.

"Um. Yes. Of course." Sakura replied with uncertainty before she put a hand on his outstretched arm. His skin felt very warm underneath the cotton shirt and she found herself blushing again. _'What is wrong with me?' _She shook her head and exhaled. They entered the passageway and Sakura mentally cursed at herself for being so stupid as to accept the invitation from him. She could have escaped while she had the chance, but for some reason she could not find the will to decline him. She could not refuse his smile.

Now she sounded like a hopeless romantic.

They shared nothing but silence while they made their way across the passageway and Sakura walked behind him. It was too narrow for them to walk side by side but she did not mind. She would find it too queasy if they were too close.

She was very shocked to find that they were already nearing the end of the passageway and found herself wondering why to her it seemed endless. She felt stupid for some reason too. Maybe she walked too slow and was too cautious in her steps?

"Ah, it leads directly to your room." He stated the obvious and pushed the door to open it wider. That action made a gush of air enter the passageway and along with that came the scent that made Sakura stop in her tracks.

Sandalwood. Earth spice. Wood. Musk.

Him.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide, but Naruto, completely oblivious, urged on and completely entered her chambers. She stood there, gaping at him while her hand held onto the door for support. Her insides squirmed inside of her and there was a lump on her throat. "It's—you." She whispered croakily and it caught Naruto's attention. Seeing her reaction, he raised both of his eyebrows and walked back towards her.

"What's—"

A gasp erupted from behind and the two looked to see who it was. It was a plump woman in her mid forties, followed by three younger women that wore dresses of cream, red and gold. By the look of their dresses, Sakura figured that they were chambermaids. The one on the back held a tray that contained a pitcher and neatly folded towels, while the one beside her had bandages and a basin. She figured they came to change her bandages.

They shared the same stricken expression with their eyes glued on them and before either of them could say anything, they began to scramble to kneel on the floor to bow at them. Sakura began to grow more baffled, was she valued as a guest _that_ important to receive the ultimate show of respect?

"Your Majesty!" The plump woman said to the floor and Sakura's brows furrowed.

"What are you t—"

"Ah yes." Naruto began to speak and Sakura looked at him.

She felt like her soul had just abandoned her. Did she mean—?

"I was in the kitchens when I met Lady Sakura. She was hungry." It seemed like he was a different persona altogether. His tone was authoritative and harsh, no hint of the playfulness that laced his voice when he spoke to her back in the kitchen. When he turned to look at her, his stare was cold and his lips were pressed into a hard line. "Make sure you tend to her needs _properly _next time."

"We apologize Your Majesty! We will bring her food." Sakura was too shaken to even react and Naruto, or whoever the hell he was, reached out his hand to usher her to come out of the passageway. When she made no notions to move, he clasped his cold hand around her wrist and gently pulled her forward. The touch awakened her but she still could not find herself to speak. She could not feel her limbs.

"They will be your chambermaids and they will attend to your needs during your stay here." He said and let go.

During that time, Sakura was zealously wishing that she could just evaporate and disappear into nothingness. If her hunch was right, she is as good as dead. She was so mortified and so stunned that she wanted to kneel down and cry. But she stood her ground and maintained her composure, even if deep inside she wanted to scream and slap him.

'_The scent… is he also my saviour?! And he cooked a meal for ME?!'_

"I shall excuse myself now for I have other things to tend to." Naruto said with a sigh and turned his back towards her. "Have a good night's rest Sakura. You will need it." He added without sparing her a glance before walking away. They maids scooted to the side to let him pass and they waited until the doors closed, before they slowly straightened themselves up.

Sakura, however, fell on her knees.

"My Lady!" They shrieked in unison and caught her just in time. Her mouth was still open and it took her a long time before she found her voice again. "Are you alright?! Lady Sakura, please say something!"

On the first try, nothing came out of her lips so she cleared her throat. "Who… Who was he?"

She had to make sure.

The women looked at each other in uncertainty, then towards her as though she had just grown a second head. It took a while for them to respond to her question until the plump woman, who seemed to be the head chambermaid, finally broke the ice by replying.

"My Lady? That man was His Majesty Sasuke, Emperor of Zalinia."

* * *

**Your reviews will mean a lot to me. Please, read and review. Comments and suggestions are very much welcome, but flamers are not. Let us keep this a happy place, shall we?**

**Goddess of the East**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A big shout out to the first reviewers of the story!**

**GodricGirl, Raikiri80, caslspirit15, SASUKE33 and the other two anonymous reviewers, thank you so much for your compliment and feedback!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Five minutes after Sasuke made his dramatic departure from her chambers, Sakura made a sudden request for her chambermaids to leave the room which incited confusion among the four women. They anxiously followed her as she slowly unglued herself from the floor, strode towards the bed, sat down and carelessly leaned against the large bed post with a thud.

She felt so terribly embarrassed, angry and downright _insulted_ that she didn't even know what or how to _feel _anymore.

To make things even worse, her rather rebellious mind kept on replaying the event back in the kitchens causing her to groan and slam her palms against her face.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid woman!'_

"But My Lady, with your request... are you really okay?" Hana, the oldest of the bunch at the same time the head chambermaid inquired with pure concern as she crouched in front of her master and placed a hand atop her knee.

Sakura was so furious that it even took a while for her to respond.

"Yes. I'm fine. Please. Just... leave me be for a couple of minutes." She shook her head and began to rub her temples. Her mind and temper felt like it was going to blow up in a few seconds and she really didn't want for them to see her, in Rina's words: Monster Mode. "I'm sorry if I may sound rude for dismissing you like this... but if you want you can stay outside the room until I say so."

Her response caused the four women to look at each other. They were clearly hesitant in the notion of leaving her alone, especially in such a state, but in the end they decided to honor her decision nonetheless. After all, she was and _is still_ their master.

"Very well. We shall wait outside your door." The head chambermaid finally uttered in complete resignation before she straightened up and bowed to her. The others followed suit. "But please, I implore you my Lady, do not hurt yourself." She added sternly and without another word, left the room.

It only took a few seconds before the door closed with a click and her massive bedroom was once more basked in silence.

Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Right after the last servant had closed the door, a muffled scream erupted from inside which caused all of them to jump in surprise. The said last servant was about to barge in again accompanied by the two guards that were stationed nearby, but she was stopped by a gentle tug on the arm courtesy of Hana.

"But my Lady—she's..."

"No... no. Listen." Hana whispered in response and stepped closer to the door, with her right ear hovering a few centimeters from the wood. "I don't think she is in any danger. I just don't know why she is so _angry._"

Silence.

"Lady Hana, I really think we should—" The youngest servant began but was abruptly cut short when vibrant curses began to flood out of the room. Curses that even the palace's luxurious and incredibly thick oak wood door cannot muffle or cancel out. "Oh—_Oh."_

Curses that were colorful enough to make a (note: veteran) sailor blush.

With her words, the prim and proper women outside looked outright scandalized while the two guards hummed their approval. The slew of curses caused the head chambermaid to shake her head in incredulity and wondered where (and why) a woman could obtain such a foul mouth. Her temper though, she mused, was both commendable and intimidating.

While Sakura went on with her tantrum, the unfortunate pillows on the nearby love seat flew to spots where she felt like throwing it (which meant practically everywhere). Stomping and gnashing her teeth became her interest soon afterwards. When her mouth and feet began to hurt, she let out another scream, threw the biggest pillow that she could find towards the bed, sat on it and began to rain punches on it like a madman while imagining that it was Sasuke's (ehemgorgeousehem) face.

* * *

Five days had passed since Sasuke's last visit and Sakura received not a single word from him, making her feel really agitated. She knew that Sasuke was fully aware of the fact that she was from 'the other side', so why is she being treated like a guest and pampered like a princess? If she was the Emperor, she would be been in the dungeons right now, eating like a rat and being dressed in rags!

'_If he is trying to bribe me for valuable information, then he is in for a great disappointment.' _Sakura thought solemnly while lying on her stomach and staring at the headboard. The image of a female warrior who seemed to be slaying a panther caught her interest and traced the carving with her fingers. _'I am loyal to my country.'_

'_**Are you really?' **_Her inner self (aka her amplified version) sneered. _**'The country that loves your oh so precious Princess and oh so debonair Captain?'**_

'_Shut up.' _Sakura barked and gnashed her teeth together. _'That is an entirely different thing.'_

'_**Eh. Suit yourself.'**_

While she mulled further about her situation and her circumstances, she swore to herself that if she ever gets the chance to meet Sasuke again, royal titles be damned, she will give him the scolding of his life. The mere thought of it made Sakura smile. Doing all of those would make the punishment of beheading oh so worth it. Not to mention the fact that she was also homesick and she missed her family...terribly.

Sakura groaned against her pillow and delivered another punch on the mattress.

The thought of death had never been this enticing to her...ever.

* * *

Five days had passed since Her Serene Highness Rina of Elentiya had been alerted that the royal physician and her best friend Haruno Sakura had gone missing. Her brother Hisei, the Crown Prince, was kind enough to deploy his own unit to search for her even if Sakura's position wasn't considered that important to be granted such an honor. He knew he was not entitled to do so, but Hisei also knew how important the physician was in his younger sister's life. He had known Sakura since they were young and he was just as fond of her as he was for his sister.

He deployed his men not to search for the missing royal physician, but to search for a dear friend and a part of their non-formal family.

As of the moment, the said prince was now staring at his sister's figure while she walked back and forth inside his grand ornate office, wringing her long fingers and looking like a poorly managed bundle of nerves.

Rina and Hisei are actually just half siblings, with the former's mother the current Queen of Elentiya. Hisei's mother died right after she gave birth to him, the action which took an immense toll on the former Duchess' fragile body. Nevertheless, even if this was the case they still took care of each other like full blooded siblings, much to the relief of his father and of the entire palace court.

"It is impossible for her to run away." He heard her mumble and there was something in her voice that made his brow rose. He could not quite place his finger into it, but he was certain that there was something plucking his instinct.

Ah instinct, a royal's best friend.

"If she did." He interrupted with a sigh and lowered the gold fountain pen that he held. Hisei was a man in his late twenties, but due to his title (and the fact that he is a workaholic), he actually looked five years older. "She would've returned to her family, the one that is living here in the capital. And for goodness sakes Rina, stop pacing before you create a hole in our floor."

As odd as it may sound Sakura did not have any relatives save for her parents, so the notion of being kidnapped by other family members was quickly ruled out. The thought of eloping with a man was also far from possible, because the last time he checked, she was (happily) in a relationship with the Captain of the Royal Guard and their fellow childhood friend, Lord Kei of the Shimahara Clan.

Despite his warning, Rina did not stop and began to bite her thumb, a known habit when she is really agitated.

"Rina." He called out exasperatedly and gazed at her with sleepy, somnolent eyes. "With the way that you are fidgeting over this, it seems like there is something that you are not telling me."

Hisei knew full well that his sister was a good woman that had a blatant dislike for lying.

"W-What? Of course not brother." She stopped abruptly and gazed at him with wide eyes. "Why do you think so?"

What he didn't expect though, was the fact that she was _this _translucent.

"There." He pointed her with his pen before tossing it to the table and stood up. "That's enough evidence for me."

Trailing his fingers on top of his intricately carved mahogany desk, he rounded the corner before leaning on it with folded arms. "I've known you long enough to read your every move. You are such a bad liar."

A dry smile escaped her lips. "And you call yourself my brother?"

The Prince rolled his eyes and beckoned her to come closer. She hesitated at first but when she saw her brother's glare, a glare that brooked no denial, she huffed in exasperation before walking towards him. When she was near enough, Hisei suddenly scooped his sister's hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Rina's gaze shifted downwards and stared at their hands as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Look at me sister." Hisei pleaded in a hoarse voice. When she refused to do so, he tilted her chin up. Rina's beautiful grey eyes met his brown ones and the two of them shared a moment of meaningful silence.

"Tell me sister. It may help me in trying to figure this puzzle out. Father has heard of me deploying the search party and wants it stopped. _Immediately_. It has been five days Rina and I can't delay his orders any further."

Rina stared at him for a few seconds more and bit her lip before Hisei placed a hand on her cheek as a gesture of encouragement. Much to his confusion, clear crystal tears began to drop from her grieving eyes. "Brother…"

"Go on." He reassured her and nodded encouragingly. "You and I both know that you can trust me."

His words were more than enough to break the dam as Rina finally gave in and let out everything, not sparing a single detail or information. It felt like she was unloading a very heavy burden from her shoulders and dumping it to the floor. It felt good, but it also created a whole new ache in her heart.

An ache of uncertainty and fear.

When she finally finished, she was surprised to find that Hisei was just looking at her with no hints of surprise or astonishment. Unbeknownst to her, he just had his long term apprehensions confirmed.

"So all of this was because of a love triangle? Rina… you _love _Kei?" It hurt him knowing this fact, hurting for both Rina and Sakura, but a different feeling was now brewing inside of him for the captain who had created this mess. "_What?"_

"I have, brother. Since from the start. But Sakura told me her feelings first so I couldn't do anything. I just...had to support her."

Somehow he wasn't surprised to hear that either. "When Kei declared himself to you, was Sakura there?"

Rina shook her head. "I don't think so, no. We were alone in the gardens during that time." Then a pause. "Or that's what I think."

The Prince pursed his lips.

* * *

To call Kei a complete mess would be an understatement.

Worry and paranoia was slowly eating him away and his mind kept conjuring images of 'Sakura's death', which in turn made things even worse. Dark circles rimmed his once youthful eyes and he was now suffering from chronic palpitations due to stress and immense lack of sleep.

Over these past few days he had formed the habit of sitting on one of the windowsills inside his office, watching the day pass by or inwardly hoping that he would see some pink hair popping up in the palace gardens. He regarded the beautiful scenery outside with blank, lifeless eyes before he closed them and let out a long sigh.

Not even the vibrant and beautiful colors of spring could cheer him up.

The day that he had declared his feelings to the Princess was inadvertently the same day that Sakura had vanished. Of course, he considered the thought of it not being a coincidence, but its chances of really happening was a paltry five percent to zero. But still probable.

Sakura. His thoughts lingered on her most of the time until they were replaced by his actual lady love. The guilt hit him like a plague and he knew he deserved every inch of it, maybe even more. Fortunately for him though, Rina shared the same feelings for him and it made him feel a teeny weenie bit better.

Apparently he had mistaken his admiration to the fierce royal physician as love and made the mistake of asking her out especially after much doting from the Princess who seemed like she supported them entirely. However, everything had changed when the topic of Rina being married to a duke had surfaced, and it drove him to the point where he was in now. He felt anger, remorse...and most especially jealousy.

That was when he realized that he loved the Princess.

'_What have I done.' _Kei thought to himself and buried his face in his hands. Once they will be able to find Sakura, he will have the difficult task of explaining things to her. She wouldn't take it kindly, he knew, but he knew full well that any slaps or forms of retaliation from her (aka punches and heck, maybe even sword stabs) are something that he deserves. That is, if she is still alive. He smirked at the thought of her running through the halls and plunging a knife on his stomach...or maybe even worse.

You see, if Rina was like a delicate flower floating in a beautiful lake, Sakura was like a rampant spit fire. Gentle against fierce. Mild mannered against intimidating. They were complete opposites, but he cared for both of them.

* * *

Even if she was aware that she had the Emperor's permission to roam the palace so long as she would keep her guards with her, she chose to rebel against him and stayed confined in her quarters. Besides, the thought of roaming in Zalinia's Imperial Palace was like swimming with a bloody body in a tank full of sharks. In addition, if ever she bumps into Sasuke in one of the hallways she didn't know if she had enough self control to _not _attack him.

The notion of death may have been enticing to her these past few days but she wasn't actively wishing for it either.

She spent most of her dillydallying days sitting on the marble ledge, watching with jaded eyes the changing of guards that of which, she noticed, occurred twice a day. On occasion court women would pass by as well, giggling while fully clad in their heavy, clearly expensive clothing, wearing hair ornaments that looked like they could buy a hundred warehouses dangling from their tresses, and holding either a fan or an umbrella in their garlanded hands to shield them from the unforgiving rays of the sun. They talked in dainty, animated voices. However, once they take notice of Sakura, their conversations turn all hushed and sombre much to the pink haired lady's amusement.

Seeing them made Sakura question Sasuke's tastes in women. Of course, being the all-powerful Emperor and all, he must like women who think of nothing but their appearance and how the 'other lady' embarrassed herself in the last ball. They probably smell and look good, but she wouldn't be surprised if they had brains the size of a finger clam.

While those high maintenance women tried their best to evade the sun, Sakura adored basking underneath it, for the warmth gives her energy and a high sense of serenity. While those giggling women were busy shopping for new dresses, she buried her nose in medical and historical texts. While those dismal women spent all of their time eating grapes and gossiping, she busied herself in her laboratory producing antidotes for a wide variety of poisons.

Such a woman that she was, for she refused to become a plain, dainty, worthless lady of the court who existed only for making babies and decoration. Ha, that Sasuke better think twice before considering the thought of adding her into his already large and impeccably useless harem.

'_That bastard.' _Sakura let out a sigh and angrily flipped her hair. _'Just thinking about him makes me angry. How dare he toy with me back in the kitchens!'_

Speaking of the (exquisitely handsome) devil, he suddenly popped out of a corner wearing a scowl, a dark blue collared shirt with the sleeves unrolled this time, paired with the same black pants and shiny black shoes.

She wondered indolently why she presumed he was a noble servant that auspicious night when right now he looked every bit of an Emperor. From the looks, the gait and the way he walked. Hell, even the frown. And much to her own disdain, she had to admit, blue suited him _veeerrry _nicely.

'_**Very delicious still.'**_Her inner self clicked her tongue in agreement. Sakura chose to ignore her.

Along Sasuke's untimely entrance came an equally tall and good-looking man walking alongside him. Unlike the brooding royal though, his features were more boyish, coy, or even animated. He had sunny blonde hair and the bluest eyes that she had ever seen, which glowed under the sunlight and complimented well with his bronzen skin.

'_**But nothing like Sasuke.'**_ Her inner side sang while waving an ornate fan. Sakura rolled her eyes in response.

Observing them even more closely, she noticed that the man had whiskers which instantly makes him fall into the demon category. A decorated demon at that. His red military uniform had numerous medals pinned on his chest and his red cape billowed behind him making him look oh-so-debonair. But even if this was the case, Sasuke still looked like he was the alpha male despite his toned down appearance.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie when the blonde man stopped and suddenly looked up to meet her gaze.

"OHHHHH." Her brow rose dubiously at his reaction and chuckled when his lips turned into a perfect O. "Hi there!"

With his call and gasp of astonishment, he began waving at her with such childish gusto causing her smile to widen. It continued that way until with exaggerated slowness, Sasuke looked up as well.

And their eyes locked.

And unfortunately, her growing smile disappeared in an instant.

She almost went into a full-blown outburst again when she felt her resentment slowly dripping out of her system. In an effort to save her pride, she looked away and shifted her attention to the blonde man instead. Actually, she was using all of her energy to stare at the military man even though she could feel Sasuke's glare boring holes into her body.

'_**Gooood good holes.' **_Inner Sakura crossed her legs and licked her lips.

"Well hello there Miss—"The blonde guy greeted loudly but turned to Sasuke. "Hey Teme, what's her name?"

Sakura had to suppress the laugh that almost escaped her lips. Did this person just call the Emperor a bastard? She liked him already. And of course, with her glee, Sasuke's grimace grew deeper and showed his irritation by jamming his hands on his pockets.

Amazingly enough, the blonde did not mind Sasuke's silence and turned back towards her again.

"Hey miss! What's your name?" He asked and Sakura, pleased at him, decided to return the gesture. She seductively raised her index finger and pressed it to her lips, before winking (specifically) to the man and jumped off the ledge. After that, she gracefully turned around and exited the terrace.

She did not catch Sasuke's wide-eyed reaction after that.

"Whoa." Sakura heard the man gasp loudly while she hid in the walls adjacent to the terrace doors. "Hey teme, I like her."

"Shut up Naruto." Was Sasuke's irate reply before he began storming off. "Let's go. We are wasting our time here."

Naruto. Sakura began to double up in silent laughter. So the name he utilized back in the kitchens was actually his close friend's name? Wow, very original.

'_**That's coming from the person who used her DEAD DOG'S name as an alias.'**_

She let out a pout.

With the two men leaving, she could hear Naruto barraging Sasuke with a series of interrogative questions like 'what's her name, really?' 'is she a noble?' 'Where did she come from?' 'Can I talk to her someday?' until his voice disappeared. Just as Sasuke was quiet, Naruto was talkative and loud.

Complete opposites. Just like her and Rina.

The memory made Sakura's laughter to disappear almost immediately. She slammed the doors shut before stomping off towards her bed.

* * *

The Emperor of Zalinia was in a very, very bad mood.

Sasuke had spent the day doing his normal obligations, attending meetings with boring (and smelly) old men and signed heaps of paperwork, which never fails to make him want to pull his hair out of his scalp. As of now, he was having a meeting with the Consuls of the Throne, consisting of twenty-five powerful demons, all waaaaaay older than he was and all of them annoyed him to no end. Even if they just said hi to him, Sasuke was more than enticed to send one, if not all of them, to ten days of torture using his Sharingan, his bloodline limit.

Usually, he would just zone out and try to drown their voices while daydreaming about walking the city streets, his favourite pasttime. However, tonight was different for they were conversing about a topic that irritated Sasuke to heaven and back.

Marriage.

"Your Majesty, my daughter holds the title of being the most beautiful—"

"Most beautiful Akira, but the most dense—I recommended my niece who is a scholar—"

"His Highness is intelligent enough to handle his own matters, what matters is a woman who is fit to be by his side!"

"And fit it is, for only a woman of intelligence is deemed worthy to be called Empress!"

"Your niece may be intelligent Rido, but I heard she is very shrewd—"

"Shrewd?! How dare you!"

"Your Majesty, if I may be so bold, I recommend my cousin—"

Sasuke held in his sigh. He was more than aware that these old geezers cared nothing for his well being and all they cared about was to have a position closer to the throne. Sasuke, however, had been trying his best to delay this marriage issue because one: he never really had an interest on it and two: having a screaming woman who wanted nothing but to make herself pretty was enough to send him on the edge. He is doing fine running this country on his own, so why would he need a woman who would certainly add to his long list of problems?

The answer was as clear as a fire phoenix roaring across a room: an heir.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Sasuke and his once bored onyx orbs were now basked in deadly crimson, showing everyone his bloodline limit and authority. Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy of one of the known warrior clans as well as the Captain of both the Royal Guards and the Emperor's elite undercover unit, closed his strangely coloured milky eyes and smiled. He always stood in his usual spot, which was a few meters behind Sasuke's throne.

The vice general of the army, Uzumaki Naruto, leaned a bit towards him and whispered. "Boy, being Sasuke must be really hard."

Neji nodded. People pushing you around and forcing you to do things that are unsavoury is a very big burden that accompanies Sasuke's title.

With the Emperor's flare-up, the room silenced.

"All this blabbering." Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "Is giving me a headache."

Rinzaki Ryouta, the leader of the Tengu clan, took a step forward. "But Your Majesty! You are of age and we _need_ to secure your place in the throne by having an heir."

"Yes your majesty, the people are… starting to have their doubts." Voiced Chinosaki Sanosuke, the crude Head of the Hebi clan and one of Sasuke's most 'faithful' subjects. Sarcasm indicated.

His jaw twitched at his statement paired with a slam of his hand on the arm rests. "Doubts? Last time I checked, I am running this country fine, so I don't see why they are having their doubts about my reign just by not having a child…_yet_!"

"We need to secure the continuation of the Uchiha line your Majesty." Another piped out calmly.

"I presume his Majesty just needs some time." Hatake Kakashi, the Head Consul said with a monotonous voice. While the lords were arguing their tonsils out, he was silently reading his porn book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise' in the far corner. Sasuke now noticed that the orange book was now nowhere in sight. "How about we give him an ultimatum? Say…two months?"

Buzzing filled the room and Sasuke's eyes widened at Kakashi. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Two months is a long time! I say two weeks!"

"One week!"

"Four weeks." Kakashi said in a louder voice and enunciated each word to make his point clear. The room fell silent for the second time. "A month is fine. I don't think we'll die in a month, so we'll still see how it all turns out. What say you, Emperor?"

Sasuke began to do a glaring contest with Kakashi, who replied with a noncommittal shrug. He knew about Kakashi's role of aiding him in delaying the 'marriage' meeting, but he could only postpone it for so long. When he realized that he could no longer avoid it, Sasuke let out a very long defeated sigh.

"Alright." He raised both of his hands in defeat. "A month it is. And what if I cannot put up with my end of the bargain?"

Kakashi shrugged for the second time. "Easy. We will be the ones to choose a woman to become the Empress. No questions asked. And you do know sire, that we are highly looking at her most venerable Lady Karin as a worthy candidate."

He was aware that Kakashi's last sentence was sardonic, but the crowd did not notice it for they began to hum in conformity.

Sasuke could now feel a migraine coming.

* * *

"So, what now Sasuke?" Naruto asked with full seriousness while leaning onto one of the leather sofas inside Sasuke's office. "Where are you going to find _her?_ In the harem?"

The Emperor's office was of course, the largest and the most magnificent in the palace. Like all the other rooms, his office floor was covered in a blood red carpet that had faded with age. Five exceptionally tall bookcases lined a whole wall and three glass windows that spanned from the top of the ceiling to the floor complete with seats of plush red and throw pillows on the other.

Behind Sasuke's beautifully carved oak desk was another floor to ceiling window which overlooked the private gardens. The office floor was also occupied by two living room sets: one made out of antique leather and another of black and gold velvet. Above them hung three large crystal chandeliers, one on the left side, another on the right, and the last right above the Emperor's work area.

"Are you kidding me?" spat Sasuke who stood behind his desk and had his back facing them. His eyes were trained on the water fountain just a few meters away from him. "They are all plainly for entertainment. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You should have been there in the meeting Shika, Sasuke's face was _priceless._" The vice general interjected and burst into laughter. "Oh God that was fun. He was literally squirming in his seat."

Shikamaru 'hmped'. He had to tend to his mother's requests and ran errands the whole afternoon to finish them all. Their family had this odd curse of having headstrong women which is evident in his grandfather and his own father being scared of their wives. Even Shikamaru is deathly scared of his loudmouthed mother and would rather face Sasuke's wrath than hers.

"Well, there is Yamanaka Ino." Naruto suggested while he cradled the cool glass in his hands. "She's nice."

Yamanaka Ino was the only daughter of Inoichi, a nobleman and a wealthy flower merchant, who is also a good friend of Shikamaru's father along with Head of the Akimichi family. Their fathers formed a formidable triad, who were the royal family's group of choice for highly classified espionage missions.

Shikamaru's lips pursed which did not fail to catch Neji's attention.

"Yes Shikamaru?" Neji asked calmly but the lazy genius could tell the hint of malice in his voice. "Any qualms regarding Naruto's suggestion?"

"No." Was the genius' quick reply before looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Nothing. Ino will be a good choice compared to Karin. At least she already has an interest for the Emperor. Makes things easier."

"And bearable." Naruto smirked then winked at Neji, who gave a small knowing smile in return.

"What about the Lords' daughters?" Shikamaru asked after a minute. "Not one piqued your interest Sasuke?"

"None."

Silence.

"Shame, the other founding family had become extinct since the civil war. They might've produced a better choice than Karin." Shikamaru added idly and let out a large yawn before leaning himself further onto his seat. He elbowed the throw pillows in an attempt to make them even more comfortable. "Maybe even something Empress worthy."

Sasuke raised a brow at him. "That family?"

He nodded as he leaned on the pillow and placed his hands behind his head.

Naruto cleared his throat and stood up to refill his glass. "By the way Sasuke, speaking of women, was that woman one of your candidates?" He inquired quietly, eager to change the rather depressing subject.

"Who?" Neji and Shikamaru chorused and Sasuke's brow twitched.

Of all things, Naruto had to exacerbate the situation by bringing _her _up.

"A newcomer." The blonde smirked while pouring alcohol into his glass. "A pretty, spunky, newcomer."

Sasuke pursed his lips and shot Naruto one of his infamous death glares. Naruto however had grown used to his antics, so he only raised his glass in return and muttered a jovial 'cheers'.

"And who is this woman that Naruto is referring to?" Neji asked, now alert and paying attention. Sasuke shifted from where he stood and cleared his throat. His mouth also formed a grim line, something which Naruto noticed with glee. He was getting uncomfortable and seeing Sasuke squirm was just... enjoyable.

"Someone that I had saved."

Eerie silence enveloped the four men before the white eyed Captain raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I thought I just heard you that you saved—"

"You heard right." Naruto quipped happily and pointed the Emperor with the hand that held the glass. "He _saved _a woman."

Shikamaru was now sitting straight on his seat with an amused smile tugging on his lips. "What's_ this_?" He asked while he rested his head on his right hand. "Pray tell us, _Your Majesty_ what had happened. I am more interested as to _why _than _who._"

Sasuke turned around and his eyes widened when he realized that all three of his best friends were now staring at him with sheepish grins on their faces.

The thought of killing Naruto made his fingers twitch in excitement.

"The story is nothing exciting. I was doing my undercover patrol of the city—"

"You mean your guilty pleasure of sneaking out of the palace." Naruto corrected. Sasuke's eyes turned into slits but Naruto paid no heed. Neji rolled his eyes. He always had to cover up for Sasuke whenever he does his nightly rounds and sometimes he follows him around for the sake of his safety.

"You can call it whatever the hell you want." He grumbled and ran a hand through his jet-black hair. "She was making a ruckus and the guards were, much to my unease, were asleep. She was about to be eaten by barbarians."

"Figuratively or literally speaking?"

"That's not the point Naruto." Shika waved him off. "So… next question, why didn't you just let her be eaten by barbarians? It's a daily casualty. Did you save her to bed her?"

"No." Sasuke murmured, with more disdain than he liked. "I haven't touched her. Well not yet."

"Now THIS, I want to listen to." Neji smirked and placed his now empty glass on a nearby table before crossing his arms. "You saved a woman from a bunch of barbarians just because she was making a ruckus. In addition, you have not bedded her yet. Forgive me Sasuke, but I am still quite confused."

Shika and Naruto nodded in agreement and Sasuke gave them the nastiest glare that he could muster. Sometimes, he wished that he could tear these three blasted people apart and send them off to hell.

"We're waiting Sasuke." Naruto sang and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why I did it..." He finally said and threw a small knife to Naruto's direction. The vice general caught it with ease and winked at the Emperor, causing his glare to worsen. "Is none of your business. So drop it."

Of course, the three may declare their defeat now but badgering Sasuke was far from over.

* * *

After her small encounter with Sasuke and Naruto, she spent some time mulling over several things while lying in her bed until she unknowingly drifted off to sleep. Awakened by Hana's voice and gentle nudging, she slowly opened her eyes and realized that night-time had already arrived.

"My Lady." Hana whispered and Sakura noticed the boredom in her tone. "Please wake up. You have been in slumber for five hours already. Are you sure you don't want to eat dinner?"

"Hrumphhmgh." Was Sakura's reply before flipping to the other side. Hana pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, her eyes boring holes onto the figure that lay under the lush sheets of crimson. The head chambermaid was not surprised of her acts however, for they have had numerous encounters like these within the past five days.

At some days, Sakura was even worse. Kicking and screaming included.

"It's dinner time, my Lady." She said, her voice firm this time.

"I won't go." Sakura snapped back. She was already awake but she was not in the mood of rising from the pile of sheets that protected her from the chilly night air. Her mood soured further at the thought of her invitation. Just the thought of joining a dining hall full of vain, mongering women was already giving her a headache.

"And as always, I'll just bring your food here." Hana sighed and raised her hands in defeat. Sakura smiled. She knew that the woman was fond of her and it felt great. It felt like she was having a second mother in Zalinia. Unlike the other servants, Hana did not put up a fake act just to please her and will scold her whenever it was deemed necessary.

Mother. Sakura frowned. Her family, she missed them terribly.

"Haaaanaaaaa…." Sakura yawned groggily before sitting up, rubbing her eyes as well. "Don't… Instead, why don't you accompany me? I want to take a walk outside." Another yawn escaped her lips, before she gave Hana her toothiest, most childish smile.

The head chamber maid could not help but laugh at her antics. "About time."

Apparently, a simple walk is... not so simple in Zalinian vocabulary.

Sakura did not know what the fuss was all about. It's just a simple walk! Can't they just let her go out without the ornaments and silly frills that the women of Zalinia usually boasted? She did not want to become like them. She was _not _one of them.

In addition, even though Sakura had told them so many (freaking) times that she is capable to dress on her own, the servants were unyielding in doing their obligations. Soon enough, she decided it would be easier if she let them do things their way to avoid all the fuss and arguments.

"Done." Hana clapped twice which effectively stopped her daydreaming. Slowly, her vision returned to the present time and both of her eyebrows rose at the sight.

She was dressed in a fitting long sleeved emerald empire cut gown with the belt being adorned with jewels of different shades of green and much to her horror, she realized that each one of them were real. Gold ornaments decorated her jet black tresses, for her hair was now in a messy bun held by a beautifully bejewelled pin comb in the shape of a cherry blossom.

"What is with all this Hana?" Sakura inquired in a clipped tone and deepened her frown. Hana shushed her as she made final arrangements in her now decorated tresses.

"You'll know later. Now hush up and let us go." She said, too excited for Sakura's taste.

Once the double doors opened, Sakura felt a wave of cold air hit her pale skin and shivered in response. They found themselves in a cloister that surrounded a large, beautifully lush garden that boasted a multitude of exotic flowers of different colours. Numerous wooden doors identical to hers lined up the wall to her left and wall lamps situated in between of them illuminated the stone hallway giving the area a soft, almost romantic glow.

"Look here my Lady." Suki, a slim and kind brunette called to her in her signature soft voice. Sakura and the others turned and saw her pointing at a beautifully carved stone door that took up the whole end of the hallway. It was right beside her door.

"That's a beautiful door. And obviously special." She commented in awe then looked to the other four servants. "Who owns that room?"

"It is reserved for the Empress my Lady." Hana whispered to her ear with a smile. "And since His Majesty is still unmarried, it remains vacant."

Sakura's mouth pursed involuntarily and felt something unexplainable boil within her. The Empress huh? She could imagine a faceless woman standing beside Sasuke, looking glorious and loved by everyone. Somehow it left a nasty taste at the back of her mouth.

With a curt nod, she began to walk through the deserted hallway with her servants trailing behind.

"Not for long however." Chiyo piped in to continue the conversation. She was shortest among the brood and the most enthusiastic. "I heard that the consuls released an ultimatum to His Majesty."

Sakura's brow rose. "Ultimatum to what? Marriage?"

Chiyo nodded, her curly brown hair bouncing along. "They gave him four weeks to find a bride, or else the Lords themselves will choose a bride by default."

"Oh hush Chiyo." Hana scolded and sighed dramatically. "Haven't I told you to stop gossiping with the other maids? Your unnecessary vice can get us all into trouble."

"Forgive me, Lady Hana." The small woman mumbled with her head bowed down low.

"It's alright Hana." Sakura smiled as they turned into a corner. "Gossips are necessary sometimes. Speaking of, I wonder why that bas—The Emperor doesn't have a bride already. Why not pick one of the women in his harem?"

Hana chuckled. "It seems like he just likes to play around, His Majesty I mean. The other rooms are occupied by the candidates to be the Empress and some handpicked girls by His Majesty himself…"

"Candidates to be the—"Sakura stopped abruptly causing the other servants to yelp in surprise and bump into each other in the process. She turned around and faced Hana, her eyes wide in alarm. "Did you just say… the _other _rooms?"

Hana raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um, yes, my Lady. The other rooms."

She gulped. "Do you mean that I am residing in the—"

"This is the West Wing Lady Sakura." Hana explained further and motioned to the rooms behind them. "As what you have seen, we also have here the Empress' quarters. This is actually the Emperor's Harem."

Sakura's nose wrinkled in disgust. Harem. That geezer.

"Ah, it's Hinata-dono." The quiet, short haired Momo spoke for the first time and pointed something from afar. The others turned to look at where she was pointing at and by the time they caught sight of her, the woman named Hinata slipped so all Sakura saw was flying jet-black hair.

"Oh my God is she—"as if on cue, giggles burst from behind and they all looked to see who it was.

A few feet away were three women, but the one that caught Sakura's attention was the evil looking one at the center. She had an odd hairstyle, for it was long and sleek on one side and short but very unkempt on the other. On her right was a chubby brown-haired woman and on the other was a lanky and pale black haired woman. They were all dressed extravagantly (even by court standards) and Sakura now was appreciative of the fact that she was currently dressed to impress. If not, then she would have been mistaken as a simple court servant if she stood beside these pompous women.

"What's wrong Hinata? Is it difficult to have two left feet?" The weird haired woman teased and the other two laughed louder. Sakura turned back to where the woman named Hinata was and much to her horror, the poor woman was now covered in some sort of dark oil. She cursed underneath her breath and raised the hem of her skirt before rushing over to the woman's side, which made the evil trio to chorus 'oooh' sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked once she was close enough but was mindful not to step onto any of the oil that was spilled on the stone floor. Hinata tried to stand up again but failed in her attempt, before she let out a loud sigh and looked up to her.

She had the oddest eyes Sakura had ever seen. They were white, but after staring at her for a few more seconds she realized that they were in a very light shade of lavender. She had a very pale complexion and even underneath all that oil, she could tell that she was a very beautiful woman.

"I'm…I'm alright." A bushed Hinata replied with a wry smile and hesitated at Sakura's outstretched hand. "Are you sure it's alright-? You may—"

Sakura grinned and grabbed her hand instead, before mustering up her strength to hoist the poor lady up. Hana, Chiyo and Momo were holding onto Sakura's waist to make sure that she will not slip into the oil as well; however, their attempt was futile for her sandal had stepped onto the area and she, along with the other three, fell onto the puddle.

The trio howled in laughter.

"Your Majesty! What a surprise to see you in the harem!" A distant, very feminine voice sounded and echoed off the walls of the large building. The trio fell quiet. "Good evening!"

"His Majesty is here, let's go and greet him." Said someone from the trio, as to who, Sakura didn't know. She was still stuck on the puddle with Hinata and her servants. "Let's go."

Soon enough, the sound of their heels clacking against the stone floor disappeared and Hinata let out a quiet groan of frustration. The clacking sound returned soon afterwards but another group had appeared.

"My goodness Hinata! Look at you!"

Sakura looked up to see another beautiful woman, with silvery blonde hair and blue eyes that could compete well with Naruto's. Adorning her slim figure was an equally outstanding one shouldered canary yellow gown that waved and billowed along with each of her movements. Two servants followed the blonde lady and while she was making their way towards them, Suki and Aya, another servant of Sakura's, began to aide her and Hinata.

"Come on my Lady, let us not lounge in this puddle." Suki's kind remark snapped her out of her reverie as she graciously took her hand. After a few more failed attempts, Sakura was finally able to stand up properly then helped proceeded to help out Hinata.

Much to her discomfort, the blonde woman was staring at her the entire time. "Ah, a newcomer. I did not have the pleasure of meeting you. You are?"

Sakura had to fight the urge of raising her brow. Seriously? She's asking her to introduce herself in her current state? "My name is Sakura." She said, sputtering the distasteful oil out of her mouth. Hana took hold of the balustrade beside her and helped her get out of the puddle. "A pleasure."

"Sakura. Pretty name." She clicked her tongue. She then watched Hinata get out of the puddle as well. "Careful Hinata. And you are from which family?"

Sakura almost sighed in frustration. "I do apologize. However, under the current circumstances, I cannot introduce myself properly." She said and cursed at herself for failing to mask the sarcasm that dripped her voice.

Thankfully, the blonde just chuckled. "You got spunk. I like you."

Hinata thanked her quietly and pushed a bunch of hair from her face, before smiling at Sakura as well. "Thank you for trying to help me Sakura-san and I do apologize that you had to get caught in this mess…."

"Who was that woman anyway?" Sakura grumbled while Chiyo and Aya were trying to wipe off the oil from her face using their handkerchiefs. Hana was grumbling under her breath while trying not to slip and holding onto the balustrade with her dear life.

"You don't know her?" The blonde replied as she watched her own servants wipe the oil from Hinata. "She is Karin, a good for nothing spoiled brat and also a member of the founding families. The first candidate to be an Empress. Oh and by the way, I myself am a candidate. The name is Yamanaka Ino. Pleasure."

The blonde woman was, to Sakura's amusement, a little bit haughty and proud. But she knew she was a good woman, unlike the bad vibes that she got from standing too close to Karin. It seemed like the woman exuded an evil aura without even trying.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said shyly and smiled. Sakura instinctively smiled back. "Again, thank you Lady Sakura."

"Please, you can call me with no honorific. Sakura is fine."

"Let us talk some other time Sakura, maybe in a more appropriate venue. Hinata, my quarters are nearby, you go and clean up there. I think Tenten already went ahead..." Ino said in a motherly way as Hinata nodded in return. "In the meantime I'll try to find out who was the servant who carelessly dumped this thing on the hallway."

"It was her." Sakura said immediately. Ino and Hinata looked at her. "Karin."

"Oh? You know how dangerous accusations are Sakura, especially if we're dealing with her." Ino said, but with piqued interest.

"This oil is for removing dye from one's hair." Sakura said, rubbing the oil from in between her thumb and forefinger. She knew for she had used this oil several times. "It also leaves a scent that is very attractive to insects. One could tell that it was her doing, since Karin had numerous fireflies circling her head like a crown earlier on."

Ino and Hinata seemed taken aback by her statement and even seemed impressed.

"We'll see." Ino replied with a smirk. "We'll see. But in the meantime, let's get ourselves all cleaned up."

Sakura had to agree.

"Suki, Momo get the others to clean this up." Hana ordered and began to walk away, with an arm cradled around Sakura's shoulder. They were walking quite awkwardly and seeing this made Sakura to laugh, followed by the other servants.

"Oh and Sakura." Ino called out once again and Sakura turned around. "I'm not sure if you are an official candidate or not, but I assure you that if you are, then we are going to be rivals."

Sakura smirked, nodding at her challenge then continued in their awkward exit.

* * *

Upon returning to her chambers, Hana and the others wasted no time and began to prepare a bath for her. Since the oil was a dye remover, the black dye began to drip out of her tresses and onto the gold ornaments and her roots began to show the soft pink hair that had remained hidden for many years.

While she busied herself in removing the pins from her hair, Momo, the closest one to her, took notice of her odd hair color.

"Lady Sakura—is your hair—"

"Yes, it is." Sakura replied rather regretfully before placing the gold pins carefully on the nearby table. Taking a strand of pinkish black hair in her fingers, she idly wondered if going back to pink wouldn't be so bad. It may be a good choice, since she is in a foreign place and having her normal hair back would lessen the chances of anyone recognizing her. Besides, she missed her old self. "I know. Odd, isn't it?"

"No…. no." Chiyo interjected while she looked at her from the dresser mirror, a bunch of towels bundled up in her arms. "Rather, I could say it suits you well." She complimented with a genuine smile, before she took her place beside Momo and continued to study her hair. "Although it is an odd color, it suits you my lady."

Sakura blushed, not used to the fact that someone would compliment her natural hair color so easily. She had expected rejection. "Oh stop it you two, you are making me blush." She joked and playfully rolled her eyes, before she yelped in surprise when Hana suddenly tossed a towel onto her head.

"Yes, it suits you. Why did you ever try to hide it?"

"Bullying."

Hana's face dampened. "Ah, I see. Well, let us just be thankful that this happened, for you now have the chance to have your real hair back." She clucked and clapped her shoulders. The other servants nodded in agreement. "Now, go and enjoy your bath. We'll tend to your pink hair afterwards."

Sakura stood up and kissed Hana on the cheek. The elder woman smiled warmly in return. "Thanks a million Hana. While I'm in there you can go and clean yourselves up as well."

"Is that an order or a request?" Hana asked teasingly but the servants were already making their way towards the door.

"Both."

Sakura's bathroom was humungous and was now her second most favorite place aside from her bedroom. The room was painted white with a trio of small chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, which, like the other chandeliers, emitted a soft affectionate glow. In the middle was a large, circular marble tub that had five wide mouthed gold faucets that were strategically placed around her. It created a mini waterfall whenever they turned the water on and the room, along with the aroma of the scented candles and the sound of the water, was enough to send anyone off to scented dreamland.

Her own, watery paradise.

Sakura immersed herself further onto the warm water and watched the black dye slip out of her hair and created little black wisps on the water. She imagined that her worries, her angst and her homesickness was like the dye that was slipping from her hair, being washed away by the comforting water and leaving her as a new and refreshed human being. Five minutes later, her pink hair was in full view and Sakura never felt so...enlightened. It was like taking off a mask that had been stuck in her face for more than a decade.

By the time she had finished, she carefully slid out of the water and reached for the bathrobe that had been laid nearby for her. She was tying the belt when she walked towards the mirror and gasped when she was finally able to see her reflection. She could barely recognize herself. Seeing all that pink hair made her remember the time when she was just five years old, before all the bullying and the self awareness even began.

It was like having the real Sakura return to her after such a long time.

'_**Welcome home, my sweet.' **_Her inner self chimed happily and sighed in adoration.

Since the servants were still out to clean themselves up, Sakura decided to finish dressing by herself...something that she had missed doing. She happily sat on her dresser, before she reached out for a towel and began the process of drying her hair. Just as if on cue, the bedroom door opened and Sakura smiled.

"Wow Hana, you clean up pretty fast." Sakura called out with her head still underneath the towel, before she handed Hana the brush that she held on one hand, which she took quietly. Hana liked to indulge herself in brushing Sakura's hair and sometimes, she noticed that the elderly woman would get lost in her thoughts while doing so.

Silently, Sakura closed her eyes, let the towel slip from her hair and into her lap then flipped her hair back. The brush began to automatically make its way through her now pink locks as Sakura sat further into her seat, eyes still closed and her lips set to a contented smile.

In the middle of the brushing, Sakura caught a delicious, very familiar scent which was enough to awaken her. Right when she opened her eyes, she saw a wide eyed Hana towards her right, in freshly laundered clothes and holding a tray which she presumed was her dinner. Chiyo, Momo, Suki and Aya followed along, before they gasped at her in horror.

"Your Majesty!" Hana said and Sakura froze in her spot. The servants bowed down low to show their respect and Sakura felt the familiar sensation of loosing the feeling of her arms and legs. Apparently, she was stuck in her seat.

On her dresser mirror, she saw Sasuke smirking right at her, brush on one hand and a bundle of her pink hair on the other.

And for the umpteenth time, Sakura wanted to die.

* * *

**A.N.: Please excuse the grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language so yeah. ^^" But anyway, hoped you guys liked it! Read and Review, no flamers allowed!**

**Goddess of the East**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. : Hi everyone~! I had to re-upload the chapters since I kinda messed up when I was editing them. **ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ** LOL. I am a dunce when it comes to computers and stuff. **╥.╥ **I'm so sorry~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

As soon as she was able to gain hold of her consciousness and her sanity, Sakura plucked herself from her chair and backed up so fast that she thought she was giving herself a whiplash. As a result she bumped against the edge of the marble table and a throb of pain radiated across her lower back, but she was able to gnash her teeth together to suppress a groan that was about to escape her lips.

Sasuke's head tilted a bit to the side, watching her calmly with the forgotten ivory brush still on his hand.

She silently thanked the Gods that she already had her underwear on or else this would end up being more awkward than necessary. Lounging towards the nearest biggest furniture (which in her case was the large oak wood table a few meters away) would be the ultimate picture of gracelessness.

"My Lady!" Chiyo was about to approach her when she was stopped by a raised hand from the Emperor.

To be honest, it was hard to take him seriously when he had a bejeweled (note: very girly) brush on his hand.

"Ladies, if you please." He spoke in his usual baritone while his onyx orbs were trained upon the pink haired woman in front of him. He could see a lot of emotions swirling inside her wide, terrified emerald orbs and his head tipped further to the side.

Sakura's breath hitched. By the way that he was staring at her, he could melt the ice in the entire Southern glacial mountains.

"Your Majesty." She spoke first to break him out of his trance. She knew it had worked when Sasuke finally blinked. "How...may I help you?"

The Emperor felt a tug on his gut. He suddenly felt something, an emotion that he did not recognize. He gnawed his jaw in annoyance. He hated not knowing.

The four servants blinked in confusion as they watched the interaction between their two masters.

Sasuke had to call them the second time to incite them out of their stupor.

"You lot. If your brains weren't able to comprehend my order, you can put her dinner on the table and leave...us...be." Sakura winced at the coldness that laced Sasuke's voice, wondering why his personality had taken a sudden 360 degree turn.

However, instead of having the normal reaction of feeling frightened, she was actually...turned on.

How could he growl like that and still look and sound implausibly sexy?! It was unreal.

'_What the fuck. What's wrong with me?!'_

Meanwhile, knowing that he was as dead serious as he had always been, Hana whispered a soft 'Our apologies' then hurriedly made their way towards the dinner table. The round table was made out of fine cedar wood and located right beside the glass doors that led to the terrace.

After they had strategically placed the last silverware on the table, Momo spared Sakura a weary glance before bowing altogether and exited the chambers in complete silence.

Their gazes snapped back to each other once the door snapped shut.

"Your Majesty." She greeted in a mockingly saccharine voice. "I must _beg _your pardon for letting you brush my hair. Surely, you should've announced yourself so that I will not mistake you as a servant..._again." _

Sasuke took note of the brush that was still on his hand and let his gaze linger on it for a couple more seconds, before tossing it dispassionately onto the table. Much to her amazement, the brush did not break which was a clear evidence of its fine workmanship.

"Hn." He said and jammed his hands in his pockets. "I didn't realize that brushing one's hair could be so... what should be the word for it? Interesting."

Sakura was about to reply when he spoke again.

"Pink hair?" He inquired monotonously and Sakura crossed her arms. "You have natural pink hair. That is quite odd for an Elentiyan, is it not?"

"What do you want from me?" She snapped, not really all that willing to play this mind game with him. "You know that I am an enemy. Why are you keeping me here? What is your intention, _Your Majesty_?"

Sasuke just stared at her.

"Can you just—stop that?!"

"Stop what?"

"That-that thing you're doing." Sakura added and slammed her palm against the table. "Stop it!"

His brow rose dubiously. "You mean me staring at you?" He smirked and raised his head a bit. "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She huffed in indignation before rolling her eyes. The nerve of him! "My my Your Majesty. I didn't know your ego was as big as the size of your country."

Sasuke decided to ignore her insult. Why _was _he here in the first place? The last thing that he could remember was that he was just walking around the palace, went to the kitchens to probably grab something weird to eat and somehow strayed to the hidden passage that led to her room.

While Sasuke was raking his head for a good excuse, Sakura took the time to have a second, up close look with the royal. Sometimes, she wondered if this demon in front of her was real or if he was just a fragment of her overly wired imagination. He was painfully beautiful, his aristocratic features were chiseled to perfection and his body could rival a God's. Being the King of the Demons, she had no doubt of his power and was fully aware that he could crush her in mere milliseconds without batting a long, regal eyelash.

But what is this overwhelming feeling of wanting to be caged in those arms even when she knew that he could easily squeeze the soul out of her body? And his scent, Good God, it was like a potent drug that can drive the sanest woman to insanity.

Without even realizing it, the two were already gazing rather intently at each other.

"Sakura." He broke the ice first and cleared his throat. Sakura was already imagining what he would look like sleeping when he called. "Go get dressed. If I was imprudent in barging in here without announcing, I can pretty much say the same if you decide to stay in those robes while in the presence of a man… unless you have an ulterior motive."

Oh my God. He was as egotistical as he was desirable. Did he think every woman would bow down to him and let him have her body?

'_**I would.'**_ Inner Sakura spoke for the first time and sheepishly wagged her eyebrows at her other self. Sakura rolled her eyes. If there is one thing that she hated in a man, that would be arrogance.

"Of course. Forgive me Your Majesty, for I was under the impression that you just dropped by and did not have plans in staying longer than a few minutes." She replied in disdain and glowered at him. It was her way of telling him that 'it's not me who has an ulterior motive here'.

Thankfully, Sasuke got the message but his expression remained as deadpan as ever.

Without even waiting to see what he was going to do, Sakura hastingly grabbed the red silk dress that Hana had prepared then stomped towards the bathroom. Caring not a single ounce for the array of punishments that could be used against her, Sakura showed him her annoyance by slamming the door as hard as possible.

'_**Okay, what happened to 'I'm going to slap him once I see him' plan?' **_Inner Sakura teased while she pressed her back against the door.

'_Shut your mouth. You are SO not helping.' _Sakura breathed heavily and waited for her heartbeat to even out before she began to step out of her robes. She tossed the white garment away and solemnly raised her hands to take a look at her new dress in arm's length.

Her eyeballs almost shot out of its sockets.

Apparently, her 'sleeping gown' was only a level higher than that of lingerie (by the looks of it maybe it even _is _considered lingerie).

It was a floor length dress set in a mermaid silhouette and was made satirically in the shade of fresh blood. The main bodice had a skin tone/nude inner overlaid by a sheer fabric that had a vine-like design of intertwined gold and red lace. It gave a false impression that the bodice was transparent when it really isn't. The same sheer fabric (sans the lace) was used for the bishop styled sleeves providing a view of her long, slender and slightly muscular arms. A natural waistline was used wherein the lower portion was made of the finest red ivory silk that she had ever seen…and felt. Sakura had to bite back a moan when she felt it rub against her skin. The lower half was sewn to fit her like a well fitted glove, except that this 'glove' had a slit on the right side that scandalously went up until, say, two to three inches above her knees.

This highly ostentatious thing that they call a sleeping gown would have been fine, splendid even, but what appalled Sakura the most was the V-neck _plunging _neckline that the dress had. The neckline was deeper than the Black Ocean that divided Zalinia and Elentiya (Sakura is just exaggerating, but she is actually comparing it to their 'normal' dresses/gowns that they wear in palace court).

'_Is this even a night gown?!' _She gaped while flipping the gown from front to back, then vice versa.

She had already spent several nights here in the palace and her servants always chose the simple, understated cream sleeping gown that had become her favorite. It was highly atypical for them to pick something this luxurious and extravagant. Did they _actually foresee_ Sasuke's visit?

Her head snapped up.

Oh my God. Sasuke. He's here. He's _waiting_. And he's going to _see_.

She didn't know which is more vulgar: to show up again in her bathrobe OR wear this...this thing in her hands. Furthermore, after scanning the entire room she could not find any alternative clothing that she could utilize unless she decides to come out wrapped in a towel.

While she was squeezing her brain for ideas, she realized that she actually didn't know where in her colossal closet the sleeping robes were kept. She quickly made a mental note to ask one of the servants next time AND interrogate (coughscoldcough) them regarding their choice of clothing for tonight.

'_**Oh, what to do…What to do…' **_Her inner self sang and threw herself on the nearby, mental love seat. _**'It's a nightgown fit for an Empress. Why are you hesitating?'**_

'_Tsch. Yeah, an Empress…on her WEDDING night.'_

'_**Stop pissing around, you're exaggerating. It looks fine, though I think it borders to super sexy. I like that better than that cream colored drab that you use when you sleep.'**_

'_That cream colored DRAB that you speak of is actually very comfortable, thank you.'_

Sakura was engaged in a mental debate against her very pleased inner self when three strong knocks sounded, scaring the beejezus out of her.

"Still alive?" Sasuke's deep muffled voice indicated that he was standing just beside the door. Thanks to her inner self, who was now whistling happily in her throne, she had forgotten her current dilemma regarding the Emperor.

"Um... Yes! Yes Your Majesty. Everything is well." She replied, unsure as to why he hasn't left yet.

Silence.

"Are you having difficulties putting on the dress?" Came another weird, laid-back inquiry and Sakura's breath hitched. She began to blush like mad, her cheeks quickly turning into a shade of lobster red.

Unbeknownst to the poor, anxious woman inside the bathroom Sasuke was wearing a sheepish smirk that no one had the privilege to see yet. He was growing bored and agitated of waiting (he is not a patient man in the first place) and decided to check on her. However, he decided later on to play around to make things even more interesting.

He wasn't aware that such an act was already considered to be highly uncharacteristic of him.

"Of course not. I am taking my time, 'tis all." Was Sakura's reply half a minute later and was proud of herself that she did not stammer. She cleared her throat and looked at the dress with disgust. "No need to worry Your Grace."

Another few seconds of silence.

"Is there something wrong with the dress then?"

"Well…it exposes a little too much." Her head tilted to the side in doubt.

"Did you perhaps burn yourself in the bath?"

"HUH?" Sakura replied, somewhat taken aback and trained her jade orbs onto the door. "What, Your Majesty?"

"And perhaps you're trying to cover the burn with your clothes in order to be considerate to me?" He added, masking his amusement well by speaking in casual monotone. "Or your wounds?"

"No... nothing like that." She said and raised an eyebrow. She had stopped wearing those wretched bandages two days ago.

"Or maybe you slipped and fell?"

"No…I didn't do that e-either." She was now glaring at the door as if it was an object from another universe. '_What is up with him?'_

"Are you sure that you didn't injure yourself?"

"Really, my Lord, like I said—"

Much to her ultimate horror, the door knob began to turn.

"Well then, I want to see what's going on, I'm coming in."

Her eyes darted towards the white robe that she wore earlier on. Unfortunately, she had thrown it with enough force that it landed right at the now empty tub located a few meters away. She was about to grab it when the door began to creak.

"HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!" She half screamed and bolted towards the door, dress still on hand. Sakura grabbed hold of the gold handle and quickly slammed it shut. "Oh my God! I'm—I'm Alright! I'm not h-hurt at all! Please Your Majesty!"

Sasuke's smirk turned into a full blown grin. Ah, this is becoming better than he had expected.

"You sound very agitated." He urged on but didn't let go of the knob.

"I-It's the dress! The dress! It's embarrassing!" Sakura practically begged, holding onto the door knob for dear life since she could still feel Sasuke pulling it. She tried to strengthen her hold by pressing her right foot against the wall beside her. _'The bastard! He's really pulling on the door!'_

"Now why would you lie like that?" While she was using all of her strength to keep the door closed, she did not know that Sasuke was actually just putting in a little bit of force onto the handle. He still had his other hand hidden in his pocket.

"I'M NOT LYING!"

It took all of her willpower to suppress a horrified shriek when the door went a few inches backward and she caught sight of Sasuke's left eye looking straight at her. "Then let me confirm that you are fine."

Suddenly, all the hairs in Sakiura's body stood up. His glare scared her to death and back. Hell, even beyond.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get changed! So give me ten seconds!"

Why oh why did things turn out like this?

"Ten is all you need?"

And as if things were not as bad as it already is, he began to count.

"Ten…"

The door closed with a loud click. A flood of loud curses began to escape Sakura's lips as she raised her dress and struggled to find its entryway.

"Nine… Eight…"

Rolling the lower half, she hastily slipped it on and jumped a bit to ease her body onto the dress. The bloody thing did not have a zipper!

'_He's really fucking counting!'_

"Seven…Six… Five…"

"Dammit!" Sakura hissed angrily and began to slip her arms into their respective arm holes. "What is _wrong_ with him?!"

"Four… Three… Two…One…"

Sasuke now stood a few steps away from the door, his face cold and emotionless and his hands neatly folded behind him. "Zero." His voice trailed away after the o.

The door opened with a loud bang, revealing a wheezing Sakura complete with wild eyes and a scowl.

Her right hand rested on the door and her back was considerably slouched, her left arm hanging limp on her side. Right now she looked more like a desperate temptress who had just escaped from prison.

Sasuke was as still as a ghost, studying her intently while she struggled to catch her breath. Sakura saw his eyes travel from her face then downwards, before reaching her feet. And then with exaggerated slowness, he looked back to her face.

If that couldn't make you blush, then she didn't know _what_ will.

'_**Oh yes. Stare at me more Sasuke.' **_Her inner self moaned in absolute bliss and provocatively arched her body upwards. Sakura felt something warm pooling between her legs and reflexively clamped her lower limbs shut.

"Um... I apologize your Grace, but I think the servants made a mistake." She cleared her throat while tucking a stray strand of hair from her face. Instead of meeting his gaze, she let her jade eyes linger on the nearest object to her, which was her dresser. "I will go and—"

"What are you _wearing?_" His voice turned low and gruff. That husky voice, paired with his God like looks and his heady perfume that was now conquering her senses, it took all of her determination not to yield to her aroused inner self and remain her footing.

"Your Majesty!" Sakura yelped when she felt a sudden tug on her wrist. A mere millisecond later, she found herself lying on her bed's luxuriant silk crimson sheets. To add to her shock was the fact that Sasuke's beautiful face was hovering just inches from hers.

Albeit the fact that he was pushing her down, she was astonished to feel neither his force nor his weight. He felt like he was as light as a feather but she could also feel the strength pulsing inside of him.

Sakura went into a full blown Sasuke overdrive.

His heat, his gaze, his body and his fragrance was driving her crazy. Not to mention the black hair that tickled her cheeks and his breath that fanned her lips.

Inner Sakura was in full passionate bliss. Already.

"Your Majesty what are you _doing_?" She croaked, her jade eyes wide in alarm. Her entire being suddenly felt like a hundred degrees hotter. Whoa... wait... did she just feel something _caressing_ her side?

"Seducing me is something that you should think about first, Lady Sakura." He purred and let the tip of his nose brush her right cheek. Sakura's breath hitched. "I presume you already know my reputation regarding women."

'_Yes... Yes I do.'_

"Your Majesty…" She spoke breathlessly but was interrupted when Sasuke leaned further into her. She could feel the sheets beneath her, the ivory silk that lusciously rubbed her skin and Sasuke's hard body on the opposite side. She began to squirm in an attempt to break free, but stopped when she heard a hum of approval from him.

God damn it, why did he have to be so fucking desirable?! And so filled with hormones?!

"Your Majesty-"

_Why do you have that face on? It's unappealing._

Sakura breathing stopped and felt her blood go cold.

_You're a virgin? Wow, I'm so lucky._

What is with these memories? Why _now?_

'_Stop!'_

_Come on Sakura. Do you want me to stop?_

'_Breathe Sakura. Breathe.'Do not fall into his trap.' _She closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. _'Breathe. And think clearly.'_

Sasuke stopped when she suddenly emitted a long huff of breath.

"You." She growled causing Sasuke to pull back and take a look at her. "You good for nothing—perverted—son of a—"

Whoa whoa wait. Wasn't she squirming in pleasure just a minute ago?

Other than in the war zone, he had never encountered anyone looking at him with such hate.

All of a sudden, Sakura raised her leg in an attempt to kick him but despite his stunned state he was quick enough to hold down her ankle. Since he had let go of her right hand, she used that to swing a blow to his head, but he was still able to stop it as well using his other hand.

"Ah, feisty." He said with a click of his tongue, masking his annoyance of the fact that she was actually rejecting him AND calling him names. Him. Uchiha Sasuke. The Emperor.

Another first.

"What? You're going to stop me with your foot?" Sakura sneered and swung her left hand this time. Sasuke pulled back to dodge it and grabbed hold of both of her wrists with amazing speed, pulled them up above her head and trapped her legs with his own. Seems like Sasuke still wants to be the dominant one even when in bed.

'_**Do that more Sakura… I like it.'**_ Her inner self said eagerly, ready for action. The real Sakura, however, was not.

"I will never bow down to you and your whims!" She snarled heatedly at him while struggling to break free from his hold even though she knew her efforts were useless. "I am not your subject!"

Sasuke stayed silent. He was still trying to make sure that she was _really _refusing his advances.

And as if she could read his mind, she raised an eyebrow and leaned towards him. "What? Surprised that someone is defying _and _rejecting you my lord?"

So this woman was practically all civil and lady like one moment then angry and insane afterwards.

Did he push a button or something?

He decided to let go of her after a minute but still had her legs locked in between his knees.

"Interesting." He commented with a smirk and used his index finger to tilt her chin up. "You are wearing such provocative clothing and rejecting me so blatantly? What sort of game are you playing my Lady?"

Sakura leaned back into her pillow and let out an aggravated sigh. "I apologize for disappointing you but I am certainly not playing." She spoke the last three words with great contempt, much to Sasuke's amusement. "Like I was _saying_ before someone rudely pushed me down, I did not know why the servants chose this clothing. I was about to wear something else when _someone _began to count!"

Since her hands were already free, Sakura took this as an opportunity to lounge at him. Sasuke was as usual, quick to respond and leaned back, causing her hand to hit his necklace instead. The chain snapped and her force sent the medallion flying across the room.

It hit the wall with such force that it broke into two and the two people that were still on the bed stared at it with wide eyes.

"Oh my God!" She gasped and pushed Sasuke away. She quickly crawled towards the edge of the bed and saw that the back portion of the medallion had separated while the rest of it lay just a few inches away from her.

The gold pendant was small enough to fit in her palm and she noticed the engraved symbol of the Uchiha family in the center. The emblem was inlaid with rubies and diamonds, sparkling beautifully as it if was made just yesterday, not hundreds of years ago.

Sasuke silently crawled next to her and peeked over her shoulder. Instead of freaking out like what she had expected, she found out that he was staring at something else. Something was lying a few centimeters away from the back portion of the necklace (which had separated) and he reached out to grab it without leaving the bed. When he sat up to study it, it was Sakura's turn to look over his shoulder.

"What's that?" She asked, back to her normal, sane self.

He was holding a necklace that was slightly smaller than Sasuke's, but it was still a medallion no doubt. The face had an engraving of a red phoenix holding something that seemed to be a branch of flowers in one of its claws. Extremely polished pink tourmaline stones were utilized for the phoenix's eyes and the flowers while rubies were used for the body.

"It's beautiful." She whispered and Sasuke allowed her to touch the medallion.

"Is this yours?" Sasuke inquired quietly as he flipped the pendant, wondering if her necklace had been included when she attacked. Sakura shook her head and began to reach out for something.

"No, it's not. I haven't seen it...ever." She replied before showing him the pieces of his now broken medallion. "But Your Majesty, I think it came from _inside _your medallion."

True enough, when she turned the pendant over he realized that his pendant was actually hollow.

Hollow enough to secure the necklace for years and years to come. Sasuke took his medallion and put the necklace back inside.

"Aa." He murmured under his breath and Sakura could distinguish the awe in his voice. "I had never seen this family crest before."

She pondered about the real importance of the necklace since it was considered important enough for one of his forefathers to actually modify a historical piece and use it as a safe.

The two were immersed in silence for a long time until Sasuke tore his gaze away from the necklace and back to Sakura. Once he did the memories of what happened earlier on returned and she felt herself going red in embarrassment. He however, was thinking about something else entirely.

"I know that you are aware that I was the masked man." He started and Sakura looked at him questionably.

Sakura's blush deepened. He probably figured it out when they returned to her bedroom a few days ago, when his identity was revealed by the servants.

"Yes... about that...I need an explanation as to why you know my name and the reason for why you kept me here." She responded and glared at him, but her face was still red. "What of it?"

"I will provide you my reasons, but it will be for another time. The same time that you will explain how you got here." Sasuke replied promptly. "That aside, I believe you owe me a favor for saving you."

Her eyebrow rose and felt her embarrassment slowly being replaced by incredulity.

"With all due respect Your Majesty, I am still unsure whether I should be glad or not that you saved me." Sakura replied. "My response will depend on your reasons."

"Still does not erase the fact that you are still alive and talking to me rather than being dead. Tell me Sakura, would you rather have had me brush you off and let you be eaten by barbarians?" He smirked. "I can return you to their kin whenever I want as a form of sacrifice."

"If you are keeping me here for information, go right ahead. I will not provide you with anything. Furthermore, if you intend to utilize me as a plaything or something worse, then I will bring myself to the barbarians and have myself killed." Sakura tried to act all nonchalant about it by shrugging, but she could feel the dread forming in her stomach. "Which brings us back to the original question, what do you want from me?"

Sasuke sighed. "I am not entitled to give you any response, but I assure you someday my intentions will be clear." He cleared his throat. "Meanwhile, I have something for you that could alleviate your boredom."

"Your Majesty, didn't I make it clear that I am not your subject? I am not at your disposal." Sakura replied stubbornly and straightened her back. "Assignments are for the people who serve you. Which does not include _me_."

He pursed his lips. He was starting to get annoyed. "The assignment includes having ultimate access to the royal library."

Much to his delight, she took the bait because eyes began to sparkle. "The royal library?" She echoed but her smile disappeared a second later. "That is only restricted to you and to your family."

"Of course I will give instructions to have you access it." Sasuke rolled his eyes and held out the necklace. "I am extremely busy, so I will not have time to research. I need you to find out what family has this symbol and check the background as well. The people in the library and any other person that you will need will be at your disposal under my name."

Sakura gave him a weighing look and he returned the gesture.

"That, or you return to whatever place you came from. And I do not mean Elentiya. And I will have you pay for the damages in my medallion as well."

She stared at the necklace for a long time, weighing her options and whether this will turn out well or not. Sasuke knew he had to be patient in bargaining her so he kept quiet and chewed the inside of his cheek.

He snapped back to reality when Sakura grabbed the necklace and held it.

"Fine. I accept." She let out a very heavy sigh. "But I don't know how I can go out without being discovered. I may be able to converse with demons for a short while, but if I spend too much time with any one of you, you will begin to realize that I am not a demon. I may be killed before I can even finish."

"Hn." He said with his lips pursed as he grabbed the jewelry from her hand and unclasped it. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Turn around."

"What?"

He sighed for the umpteenth time. "You seriously ask a lot of questions. Are you not aware that it may kill you one day?"

'_Exag.' _Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" Sasuke asked angrily and she huffed.

"No I didn't Your Majesty, why oh why would I do that?" She acted to look scandalized before turning around with an angry flip of her hair.

"Is that sarcasm I am hearing?" Sasuke questioned in an annoyed voice while he worked on the clasp.

"Your Majesty, you ask a lot of questions for a head of state. Are you not aware that it may be one of the million things that will kill you one day?" Sakura's voice was now dripping with sarcasm. Since her back was already facing him, Sasuke found it safe to roll his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, my Lord?"

"I did not, how dare you accuse me."

"I was only inquiring your grace, not accusing."

"Hn." When he was able to finally close the clasp, he bent over to put his mouth close to the lock. Sakura started to have goosebumps when she felt his lips brush the skin on her neck. She realized that Sasuke had this innate ability to turn the most frivolous things into something very erotic.

"What are you—"

She could hear him mumbling an incantation into the lock and Sakura tried hard not to swoon at the breath that fanned her skin. Soon, the whole necklace began to emit a red glow. Once it disappeared, she touched the back of her neck and realized that the lock was gone.

"Wha—What happened? Where is the lock!?"

"I will be the only one that can break the chain." He explained and Sakura turned to face him again. "I will not allow you to lose this artifact. In addition, this will surround you with a demon's scent, making you untraceable even by the palace hounds."

"Your Majesty?" Sakura asked, one hand still holding onto the pendant. "Is your necklace bewitched as well? I was able to claw it off."

Sasuke looked at his own now broken medallion. "No I don't. I do not find it necessary."

"But what if it gets stolen?"

"Then it is stolen. This is not a mark of my power but only one of the family's artifacts." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. Soon, he coolly plopped himself onto the bed and put his hands behind his head.

Sakura scowled at him.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

"It would be best if you go and get a change of clothing. Your attire is very distracting, to be honest." Sasuke said, his eyes hovering over her chest. "Unless you want me to continue with—"

"I'm going." She said and immediately stood up. "Geez, what a pervert."

She spared him one last death glare before heading to her closet and rummaging through her belongings. Browsing through all the elaborate court gowns and heavy kimonos, she pulled out an off shoulder, long sleeved royal blue dress that thankfully did not have that much embellishments on it. It was a gown fit to be worn in a day full of tasks.

When she reentered her bathroom, Sakura felt heavier than usual. Even though she was able to fend off Sasuke's advances, the memories that had appeared earlier made her mouth dry.

Sighing for the nth time, she quietly began to strip from her dress and slip on into the new one. She thought about her new assignment and could feel the weight of the necklace against her skin. At least she was going to have access to the royal library. She was never able to get inside the library in Elentiya since she, of course, was not royal. She had always dreamt of the day when she will be able to drown herself in a mountain of books, the type of materials that even the best scholars of the country would die for.

After patting off some imaginary dust from her skirt, Sakura straightened her back and turned around to open the door. She was planning to badger Sasuke further regarding her situation, hoping that he would give in and finally give her some decent explanation.

"Your Majesty." Sakura called while folding the red dress on her arm. When she received no response, she looked up and stopped in her tracks.

Sasuke was still on her bed alright, but he was soundly asleep.

Him. Asleep. On her bed.

'_**POUNCE!' **_Inner Sakura cheered complete with gold glittery pompoms. _**'Come on Sakura! We have the chance!'**_

She cautiously laid the dress on the back of the chair beside her before making her way towards him. She was about to reach into a conclusion that he was just merely pretending when she suddenly heard a soft snore from him.

She reached out tentatively and lightly poked his face. No answer, no reaction.

An amused smile escaped her lips as she pulled back and put a hand on her cheek. He was sleeping with the medallion in his fist, which lay on top his stomach. She knew that Sasuke was tired but she didn't know that he was this exhausted.

Well, maybe he usually is. He is an Emperor after all.

She was amazed to find that he looked so innocent and so vulnerable while he slept. It gave the impression that he was the type of man who could never hurt a fly and she chuckled at the thought of it. His long lashes rested against his smooth porcelain cheek and his hair was astray due to his very inelegant position. A hand on his stomach, the other behind his head and his legs crossed.

She didn't know if he was a light sleeper or not, so she decided against the idea of tucking him in and left him alone instead. She then sashayed towards her dining table and sat on the chair. She had completely forgotten the dinner that her servants had prepared.

Sakura absentmindedly touched the pendant and caressed the ridges of the gems. Doubts regarding her decision began to surface but she shook her head and turned to the plate of fruits beside her. As if on cue, her stomach grumbled in protest.

* * *

Three hours passed by and Sakura was burying herself in a book of fables that she had discovered in her bedside table. She heard Sasuke shift to his side, facing her entirely but still did not wake up. The medallion dropped from his hand and onto the mattress, so she stood up to collect it and placed it on the bedside table instead. She looked at him one last time before going back to the chair.

Sakura wasn't really worried as to where she will spend the night. She wasn't that tired and she just spent the last five days dozing, so losing a night's rest wasn't really a big deal.

"Sakura?" She almost fell from her chair when his groggy voice broke the silence in her room. "What... did I doze off?" He asked and she had the impression that he was annoyed at himself. He tried to sit up only to fail which made Sakura laugh. She didn't know whether he was sleep talking or just plain half conscious.

"It's alright Your Majesty. Go back to sleep. I don't hate you that much yet to kick you out. It's your palace after all." She flipped a page. "But don't push it."

She heard a grunt then followed by a few incomprehensible words. After a few minutes, his breathing had evened out again.

Sakura closed the book and placed it on the table, before she quietly stood up and headed towards the door. She told the guards to call her servants and it only took two minutes before Hana and the others began to hurry down the hallway.

Before they entered the chambers, Sakura pressed her index finger against her lips. "Please collect the dinner as discreetly as possible. His Majesty is inside, resting."

"Oh—ok—wait _what_ my Lady?" Momo's jaw dropped as she craned her neck in an attempt to peek over her shoulder. "His Majesty... is _inside?"_

"Resting?" Chiyo added in an incredulous whisper.

"Well well, I suppose I underestimated you." Hana sneered and Sakura glared at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Nothing happened. And regarding that, I will talk to you ladies tomorrow regarding my red robe for tonight." She whispered back with a hint of annoyance then stepped aside. "Come in."

It scared Sakura to know that her servants could be extremely quiet while cleaning up, wondering if they had sneaked into her room many times before while she was asleep. She also noticed that they avoided looking directly at Sasuke, which she only brushed off as a normal protocol for them.

They were done in a manner of minutes and Sakura thanked them quietly before they left, ignoring their malicious faces and smirks.

She stole a glance at Sasuke's direction and saw that he was still in the same position as before. She surreptitiously returned to her chair and sat down, before grabbing the book and read the night away. She promised herself that first thing in the morning, she will proceed to the royal library and start her research.

* * *

**A.N. In addition to my explanation above, yes I had to edit the chapters (which in turn messed everything up) **ლ(ಠ_ಠლ)**. I added a few things here and there, but nothing really major that could change the plot. **(¬¬,)** I am also editing the other chapters as of the moment, so please just bear with me. My apologies for the inconvenience and I hope you guys will continue to Read and Review! **＼(^▽^＠)ノ

**Goddess of the East**


End file.
